Rainbow Ash
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Applejack have been happily married for three years. Now they want to start a family. But there is just one problem... They need a D. Twilight whips up a spell that will do just that. But she messes up and somehow... Both of the mares become pregnant. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Can they fix it? Do they really want to? Please review helps me to write
1. Chapter 1

Applejack bucked down another tree of apples, like she always had. But today was special. Today was her three year wedding anniversary to Rainbow Dash. She recalled it now as the apples hit the bucket with an equal amount of thuds.

"Come on Rarity! This is mah weddin' and I'm a gonna wear mah hat!" Applejack grabbed the old cowboy hat out of the air as Rarity tried to magic it away for the fifth time.

"But Applejack, darling, it doesn't go with my design at all." Rarity moaned looking over the dress again and ruffing the train again. Applejack had held her head up in defiance and stubbornness.

"N. O." She had said. Rarity huffed then finally said

"Fine! It's your hat, it's your wedding, fine!" She went trotting out the door but tried one last time before it had shut. Applejack had expected this and stuck the hat in between her clenched teeth.

"Ha ha!" She called triumphantly and replaced it on her head again. She was now free to look over Rarity's work and she was in awe. The dress wasn't that much different than her Grand Galloping Gala one, except this was a white one with little apples stitched here and there. "I beg to differ." Applejack told her reflection adjusting her hat. "It brings the look all together." There was a small knock at her door. "Come in." She called. She turned to see Spike enter.

"It's almost time." He called back and was about to leave when his eyes caught Applejack's appearance. "Wow." He opened the door further revealing his full height. He wasn't a baby dragon anymore. When he found out Rarity liked him back, he had begged Twilight to age him to be more Rarity's type. Twilight had and made him only slightly younger than Rarity. And as an added bonus, she had even synced up their aging. Which meant, they would grow old together too. "Applejack," He now said entering further into the room. "You look beautiful."

"Aw, thank you Spike." Applejack had blushed as he approached her. "You're looking mighty spiffy yourself." She tugged on his tuxedo lightly.

"Yeah, Rarity knows her stuff." He smiled rubbing out the slight wrinkles Applejack had caused. "Rainbow sure is a lucky mare." He added nudging her a little.

"How is she?" Applejack asked ignoring her blush. She knew how her fiancee got before a big event. Nervous, unable to decide weather to sit or fly, chewing on her mane, and pacing all the way.

"What do you think?"Spike laughed. Applejack smiled and began to chuckle to when Rarity entered again.

"Come on Applejack, it's time. Spike," She walked over to him and put her front hooves on his shoulders. She used her magic to adjust his bow tie as she spoke. "You need to find your seat Darling, I can't have you walking around-" Spike pressed his lips to hers. She looked shocked then enjoyed the surprise.

"Uh, guys." Applejack spoke softly, drawing the two lovebirds away from one another. "Wedding to do here. Remember?" Rarity snapped out of it and grew serious once more.

"Yes! The wedding must go on!" And charged out the door with Spike and Applejack laughing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Applejack walks up and besides Big Macintosh. Rarity and Spike wish her luck before finding their seats.

"Thanks fer walkin' me down the aisle Big Mac." Applejack nudged her big brother.

"Eeyup." Big Mac chokes out. Applejack looks up to see her big brother looking down on her with proud tears streaming down his face.

"Big Mac," Applejack smiles and hugs her brother. "Don't go getting all sappy on me now." She holds back her tears as Pinkie Pie starts the wedding march on the piano. The brother and sister pull away, then begin the walk down the aisle.

Every pony came out to see the two mares get married. The whole of Ponyville surely, plus bits and pieces of Equestria were all now gathered in the orchard at Sweet Apple Acres. It was a quilt of all pony kinds and trots of life. The aisle went up a hill and at it's peak was the make shift alter. Just as Applejack reached the top, she saw Rainbow Dash do the same.

Rainbow and AJ both thought the other was the prettiest mare in the whole wide world of Equstria in that moment. Both looked proud and flattered at the others appearance. Rainbow Blaze had agreed to walk Rainbow Dash down the aisle since Rainbow had no living relatives left and she didn't really want any of AJ's family to do it. How embarrassing.

Waiting at the alter was Twilight. Princess Celestia had come and was sitting in front but she had insisted that Twilight perform the ceremony. Twilight had read several books in preparation but she decided to just say what she thought, and that would be the best way to marry two of her best friends.

Big Mac and Rainbow Blaze handed off Applejack and Rainbow Dash to each other. Then they faced each other and Twilight began.

"Fillies and gentle colts, I have witnessed many different kinds of love and friendship." Twilight said loudly and clearly so that her word could easily be heard across the vast landscape. "But I have never seen any friendship as loyal," She looked at Rainbow Dash. "Nor honest," She looked at Applejack then back out to the crowd. "As this one." Some ponies sniffled as Twilight asked "May we have the shoes?" Scootaloo zoomed in from above like Rainbow Dash had taught her. Twilight smiled as she magicked them onto her two friends awaiting hooves. "I now pronounce you mare," she nodded to Applejack. "And mare." She nodded to Rainbow Dash. "You may now kiss the bride." She informed them both.

Rainbow Dash smiled cheekily as she stood on two hooves, grabbed Applejack's awaiting hoove, and spun her into a kiss. The crowd clapped, cheered, whooped and hollered. The Pegasuses in the sky rose from the clouds they were sitting on and bucked them, shaking out rolls of thunder in praise.

Scootaloo saw this as her cue, dawned her goggles and lead the Wonderbolts into streaking across the sky. They all tried a sonic rainboom but none even got half way close. Scootaloo licked her upper lip as she pushed harder then she ever pushed before. This wedding was going to have a sonic rainboom. It was her wedding present to Rainbow for everything that she had done for her. She felt like her wings were going to fall off until... BOOM!

Scootaloo glanced behind her to see a rainbow appear. Rippling out and across the sky. She cheered and saw Rainbow Dash give her a hoove fist from the ground. She whipped around and lowered herself low enough to bump hooves with Rainbow before the now married couple lead the procession down the hill and behind the barn, with the reception was being served.

"Dig in every pony!" Applejack ordered every pony before heading towards the house to take off the dress and slip into a saddle more comfortable.

"Wait up." Rainbow Dash called joining her. This was way Applejack loved Rainbow Dash.

Because no matter what circumstance, illness, good time or bad thing was happening, Rainbow always treated her as Applejack. Not big sister, not mother, not little sister, not element of honesty, not even I've been working the fields all day and am cranky versions of herself. Rainbow always treated her as the best version of her she'd ever hope to be.

"You do know I love you right?" Applejack asked as they neared the house. Rainbow Dash laughed.

"No way, I thought you were marrying me for my money!" Rainbow snorted.

"No, I really mean it." Applejack pressed quietly. Rainbow looked shocked that she would even ask such a question.

"Applejack," Rainbow pulled her aside and looked into her eyes, lovingly but dead serious. "If I lost both of my wings right now, I would still be able to soar because I know that you're my wife forever."

"Rainbow..." Applejack held a hoove to her heart, speechless.

"And, I also know that you would do the same thing for me." She pressed her lips to Applejack's again. "I love you and I always will."

"Promise?" Applejack asked smiling cause she already knew the answer. Rainbow Dash looked around and spotted the apple tree closest to the house. She picked up a sharp rock in her mouth, placed both hooves on the tree and carved out their initials. Once finished, she spat out the rock, examined her work, and with one hoove still touching the bark said

"As long as this tree stands, I promise to love you." She kissed Applejack again before entering the house.

Applejack now past that tree, glanced at the carved out letters and felt those feelings and promises of eternal love return all over again.

That was three years ago. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Rainbow Dash fluttered down and stood next to Applejack.

"Just our tree." Applejack replied smiling at their initials again. Rainbow Dash beamed next to her and sighed.

"Yeah, three years to the day." Applejack looked ecstatic.

"You remembered!" She hugged Rainbow and kissed her. Rainbow Dash pulled away just as excited.

"Heck yeah I did! And you're not even ready for tonight!" She bucked the air with enthusiasm.

"What's tonight?" Applejack asked entering the house.

"Only the most awesome anniversary night ever!" Rainbow Dash whizzed around the room as Applejack cleaned the freshly bucked apples, smiling to herself.

I made the right decision to marry that filly, she thought as Rainbow Dash greeted Applejack's family as they joined the excitement in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now you put down those apples right now, you silly filly." Granny Smith ordered Applejack.

"Huh? Why?" Applejack protested as Big Mac nudged her away from her namesake.

"Because this anniversary awesomeness starts..." Rainbow Dash zoomed to the nearest clock and stared at it. As the clock strike four and the cuckoo bird popped in and out, Rainbow Dash swept Applejack up by flying underneath her and lifting her from behind. Applejack held on to her wive's neck as they sped out the door. "Now!" Rainbow roared carrying them both higher up. Applejack glanced down to see her ant apple family waving goodbye. Even though she knew Rainbow Dash would never ever drop her, she still gripped her neck a little tighter than necessary. "First stop," Rainbow Dash managed around her wive's choking hooves. "Rarity's."

They arrived at Rarity's in no time at all. She was already waiting as Rainbow touched the ground. "Rainbow, Applejack, so nice to see you two." Rarity nodded at them as Applejack hopped off Rainbow Dash's back. Rarity was in formal attire and was talking fancy, Applejack couldn't decide if she liked the way this was going or not. "Rainbow, please go upstairs and into my room. Applejack please go upstairs and into Sweetie Bell's room." Rainbow did as she was told but Applejack was a little more apprehensive. "Don't worry dear, it's just a little something special I wanted to do for you two." Rarity whispered before Applejack took to the stairs. A nearby cry broke the elegance of the setting. "Oh dear, Spike must be having trouble with little Crystal. Do excuse me." Rarity ran off into another room and Applejack heard Rarity calm her baby with soft shushing noises as she went up the stairs.

"Oh hi Applejack." Sweetie Bell greeted as Applejack opened the door "I was just leaving but I'm just trying to find my..." She trailed off using her magic to open and shut drawers quickly. "Here it is!" She cried out cheerfully holding up a red bow tie barrette. She clipped in it her mane, drawing that side of the mane out of her face then faced Applejack. Sweetie Bell had grown up so much in the last three years. She now worked when Rarity was taking care of her daughter and designs her own fashions. Applejack glanced around the somewhat neat room and spotted a mannequin in the corner of Sweet Bell's room.

"Sweetie Bell, that's just beautiful..." Applejack's jaw dropped as she moved closer towards it. It was a green shimmering dress, with red sequences around the chest area in the shape of three apples.

"Thanks, it's for you know you." Sweetie Bell smiled. "Put it on, happy anniversary." She called as she shut the door.

Applejack fought back tears as she slipped into the dress. It fits like a glove, she thought as she trotted towards the mirror. She looked as beautiful as she did on her wedding day. What was Rainbow Dash's plan anyways? She galloped downstairs to see Spike rocking Crystal as Rarity made a bottle in the kitchen. Spike glanced up looked in awe.

"Wow Applejack, you look great." Spike complimented as Crystal started whining again.

"Do yah need any help there Spike?" Applejack offered as Spike started to look frantic.

"There's no need Apple-" Spike began before Crystal bit Spike's ear. Tears welled up in Spike's eyes as Applejack gently pried Crystal away from his throbbing ear. "I'll check to see if Rarity needs any help." Spike ran off to the kitchen. Applejack was not much of a pony sitter, but she managed to calm Crystal down and almost even enjoyed it.

"There there." She whispered soothing the squirmy infant pony dragon. Rainbow Dash is on the stairs watching the whole scene, taking everything in. Her wive in the hove made dress, lulling a cranny pony dragon to calm, and the soothing whispers that Rainbow Dash had always found comforting. Finally Spike and Rarity came back and took little Crystal as Rainbow Dash came down from the stairs.

"Wow, you look awesome." Applejack blushed, knowing this was the compliment that Rainbow Dash craved. Rainbow checked her mane again and said

"I doubt I look as awesome as you do though..." Applejack nuzzled Rainbow's neck out of appreciation and affection.

"You two better get going." Rarity reminded them all. Rainbow snapped out of it.

"Right," She let Applejack on her back this time, minding both the outfits in front of Rarity. "Time for dinner at Pinkie's place." Applejack was shocked. This fancy get up for Pinkie's? She didn't want to question it as they zoomed out again, now into the beginnings of early evening.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at Pinkie's as Pinkie put the finishing touches on the dining area. She had asked Rarity to help with the romantic parts, but she managed everything else. She greeted Applejack and Rainbow Dash just as Applejack slid off of Rainbow's back.

"Good evening fillies." Pinkie Pie was wearing her mustache, a bow tie and bowed low. The two wives laughed but curtseyed back. "Right this way." Pinkie lead them past the kitchen and towards the back of the Cake's shop. A curtain was hung over the doorway and Pinkie pulled it back revealing a gorgeous dining room setting. Candles, roses, two chairs at a small table and balloons in the shape of hearts.

"Pinkie, it's beautiful." Applejack whispered in awe as Rainbow pulled out her seat for her to sit.

"Thank you Madame." Pinkie winked and stifled a giggle.

"It's all for you." Rainbow whispered in Applejack's ear.

"Fer us ya mean." Applejack muttered back before kissing Rainbow's cheek. Rainbow Dash sat down across from Applejack and Pinkie stood between them.

"Our special tonight is spaghetti with meatballs in a-" Crying from upstairs began. "No, not now." Pinkie Pie begged under her breathe as they all looked towards the ceiling. "Excuse me for a moment, fillies." Pinkie smiled squeakily before rushing upstairs.

"I'm surprised that she didn't get a foul sitter." Applejack noted then looked back at Rainbow Dash, who was already staring. "What is the point of tonight anyways?" Applejack asked blushing.

"What do ya mean?" Rainbow asked still gazing at Applejack. "I thought it was to celebrate our marriage." Rainbow Dash teased.

"No I know that, you smart pony." Applejack waved the comment away then motioned around the dazzling room and their outfits. "I mean all this. There's something bigger in mind than just an anniversary celebration; isn't there, Rainbow?" She eyed up Rainbow's face looking for anything that would give her away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rainbow insisted taking a sip of water. Applejack thought she saw a smile playing on Rainbow's face before Pinkie entered the room again looking a little flustered.

"Sorry," She muttered, regaining her composer. "There was a double diaper emergency upstairs." She wiped the baby powder of her forehead with a napkin her mane held up. "Now, what can I get you?" She resumed her cheesy Italian accent.

"That special you were mentioning earlier sounded perfect." Rainbow pointed then to Applejack. "Wanna split it?" She asked with a sly little grin.

"Sounds real nice." Applejack smiled back happily.

"One special to split." Pinkie wrote on her little notepad before trotting back to the kitchen. When the swinging doors had shut, Applejack went back to interrogating Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Rainbow, what's really going on here?" She placed one hoof on the table and leaned in. Rainbow rolled her eyes and leaned in too.

"Would you stop being so suspicious and just go with the flow?" Rainbow asked before kissing Applejack across the table. It was a tactic, Applejack knew but it worked. She let it drop and soon after, Pinkie Pie came hopping in with a massive bowl of spaghetti. She gingerly placed it on the table and with a flourish said

"Dinner is served, enjoy." Then she walked backwards out of the room still bowing, and managed to hit only one thing on her way out. The two love birds chuckled then turned to the bowl. Applejack noticed something then called after Pinkie.

"Uh Pinkie? I think you forgot our sliver ware."

"No I didn't." Was the only reply she got in return. Applejack looked confused then turned to see Rainbow Dash digging in with a smile in her eyes. Applejack rolled hers when she realized what was going on. Suddenly a recorded started playing an Italian song which caused Applejack to almost choke on a meatball from laughter and shock.

This is the night it's a beautiful night. And we call it Bella Notte." The record sang to them as they ate. They continued to eat in serenaded silence. Applejack began slurping at a particularly slippy spaghetti noodle only to realize that it was Rainbow Dash who was giving her such a hard time. They both smiled and continued to eat the noddle until their lips touched. Applejack blushed and pulled away. Rainbow Dash just stared at her lovingly for a moment before speaking

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" She asked.

"Ya I'm full." They walked back through the bakery shop and called

"Thanks Pinkie." Before stepping out into the now twilight evening.

"You're welcome guys!" Pinkie called back sounding like herself again and not the stuffy waiter character. As they took off once more, Applejack heard Pinkie Pie scream after them

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" But when they disappeared from view Pinkie whispered to herself "I hoped they heard me..."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we doin' at Fluttershy's?" Applejack asked as they landed once more. She was beginning to get annoyed, she was being pulled ever which way and with no explanation either.

"It's a surprise." Rainbow smiled. Applejack was about to kick her, but she saw the happiness in Rainbow's eyes and knew better so she stood still. Just then Fluttershy came out of her house.

"Hello, so glad you two made it." She smiled cheerfully and lead them back to near the petting area. "Some new little animals were born today and I wanted you two to be the first to see them." She was positively bursting with excitement, for Fluttershy that was. Rainbow hoped she wouldn't ruin the surprise before she got a chance to even talk to Applejack.

There was a small menagerie of baby kittens, bunnies, squirrels, birds and even a bear. They all crowded around the three ponies who nuzzled and cuddled with them until they feel asleep. Applejack was kneeling so the baby bear could place itself into her folded hooves and sleep. Rainbow watched Applejack carefully to see her reaction to all the newborn animals. She almost didn't notice that the baby bunny she was holding was slipping out of her hoof until Fluttershy nearly made a nose dive to catch the poor thing.

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash mumbled as Fluttershy gave the bunny back to the frowning parents. "I'm just so nervous about Applejack's reaction and seeing if she's ready or not." She whispered well Applejack stroked the baby bear's tummy.

"I know, but whatever happens, be patient." Fluttershy calmed her friend softly but kind of shooed them away when Applejack rose up her hooves. "Happy anniversary you guys." Fluttershy smiled wholeheartedly before nodding to Rainbow and shutting the door gently.

"What was that nod about?" Applejack inquired suspiciously. Rainbow just looked at her and smiled.

"Alright, you want to know what this night was really about?"

"Yes!" Applejack said exasperatedly. Rainbow Dash motioned for Applejack to hop on her back again. Applejack looked at her with an are you serious expression on her face.

"Come on, one last time, I promise." Rainbow's eyes went puppy like but Applejack suggested.

"I'll walk, you hover." Then she began trotting off. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes before telling Applejack that she was going the wrong way. Applejack turned around without another thought. As she passed Rainbow again she mumbled "I knew that." Rainbow laughed as she joined up with Applejack and walked along beside her as the evening faded into night.

"So did you notice anything out of place this evening?" Rainbow Dash inquired as they trotted and floated. Applejack thought hard about all their friends' places and what had seemed off at each.

At Rarity's, she and Spike were taking care of Crystal while trying to help herself and Rainbow Dash get ready. Not to mention how Applejack saved Spike's ear from the same pony dragon.

At Pinkie's Pinkie had to interrupt the dinner setting to take care of the Cake fillies.

And just now at Fluttershy's, new baby animals to play with.

Suddenly it hit Applejack like a buck in the side.

"Babies?" She questioned and looked up at Rainbow Dash to see her excited nervous smile glimmering down at her.

"Yeah."

"Well, what about babies?" Applejack stopped. Rainbow stopped flying and landed in front of her, kicking the dirt a little from nerves.

"Well..." Rainbow took in a deep breathe. "Do you want one?" Applejack looked confused and repeated the whole conversation in her head again to make sure she had heard right. Rainbow waited patiently but she started to kick the dirt a little faster. By the time Applejack spoke again, a small low cloud of earth had formed between them.

"But Rainbow..." Applejack started nervously. "We're both mares..." She began blushing. "And two mares can't have a baby together."

"Well," Rainbow countered, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Unless you happen to personally know a princess who has been working on a spell recently that can change a mare into a stallion..." Applejack's eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

"Rainbow, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Applejack whispered in shock.

"Well, if you're saying that I'm willing to become a stallion in order to carry on the Apple-Dash name then..." Rainbow's smile told Applejack everything she needed to know. Applejack jumped into her wife's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Yes yes yes!" Applejack's tears of joy overflowed and leaked onto Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow's tears fell onto Applejack's worn and beloved hat as it was pressed against her cheek. They broke apart then Rainbow felt a new surge of excitement race through her veins.

"Come on, let's go see Twilight now!" She began to speed off but turned back to lift Applejack high into the air and race off to the library, where Twilight was now waiting patiently.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight was reading and rereading the spell that she had been working on to change a stallion into a mare or, as she liked to call it, gender bending. She glanced at the clock again.

"Now now Twilight be patient." She took herself when she realized only a few minutes had past from the previous instance she had seen the time. "It was a huge step to take and they may need to talk about it for a long-" Her thoughts were cut short as Rainbow sped through an open window with Applejack swinging on her back. "Hey girls." She smiled as Rainbow landed.

"Hey Twilight." They both responded back as Applejack hopped down again.

"Wow, Rarity and Sweetie Bell really out did themselves on your outfits." Twilight ventured closer and felt the fabric. "Is this silk?" She wondered out loud before Rainbow Dash cleared her throat.

"Uh Twilight, the spell?" Rainbow prompted, bringing Twilight back to real life.

"Right." She turned back to the spell book reread the spell and asked. "And I've been reading up on this spell and only one pony can be turned only once every lifetime, not to mention that the spell only lasts three days. So you guys will have to act fast." Twilight winked before asking. "Are you ready Rainbow?" Rainbow suddenly understood and felt the pressure if this spell failed and if she was not able to provide Applejack with the family she wanted so very much.

"Rainbow, are you alright? Sugar cube?" Applejack asked with concern as Rainbow's face drained of color.

"Just uh, GI-give me a sec." Rainbow muttered before taking a step out into the cool night air again. Twilight and Applejack heard Rainbow re-enjoy her anniversary dinner as she threw up.

"Why did you have to go and say that for?" Applejack flared up at Twilight before running after Rainbow Dash. Twilight was left alone in the library then questioned quietly

"What happened... What did I do?"

"Rainbow? Rainbow?" Applejack called out in the night. She found a pale Rainbow Dash sitting on a nearby hill looking out across the landscape yet not even looking at all. "Rainbow?" She inquired letting Rainbow Dash know her presence. Rainbow looked up revealing her face was covered in sweat and tears which mingled with the still fresh vomit on her lips and chin.

"Hey AJ." She smiled weakly and wiped the vomit off with the back of her hoof. Applejack sighed, sat down next to Rainbow and looked at her letting the cool night sounds calm them both. A cricket sang its song.

"Why did you run away like that Rainbow?" Applejack asked looking out over the landscape before them. A toad hopped from one puddle to another.

"I was scared." Rainbow's voice cracked scaring off a nearby nightingale. "I just thought I'd change into a stallion for awhile, change back, you'd get pregnant, give birth and we'd live happily ever after. Simple as that. But when Twilight mentioned the slim chances of this actually working, I-I-I-" Rainbow fought back tears.

"Rainbow," Applejack drew Rainbow close and hugged her. "Don't ya already think we're living happily ever after right now?" Rainbow considered this then nodded. "I do too." Applejack agreed then began stroking Rainbow's mane with her hoof. "I don't need a little pony to make our lives complete, because it's so perfect just the way it is. But it would be nice if this all worked out and we did get a little foal..." She thought of live for a brief moment with a foal that was hers and Rainbow's and raising it up to be an honest and loyal pony.

"It would be great." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"But I don't need one. If this pans out, great. If not, I won't be disappointed." Applejack finished as Rainbow sniffled.

"Promise?" She asked wanting all this sudden pressure on her to be gone.

"I promise." A bat flew past over head before an owl hooted.

"Pinkie promise?" Rainbow looked at Applejack hopefully. Applejack rolled her eyes.

"I Pinkie promise." She mimed sticking a cupcake in her eye which made Rainbow Dash laugh. She sat up and looked lovingly into Applejack's eyes.

"I love you, Applejack." Rainbow said finally.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash." Applejack smiled. They kissed and deep down they both knew they were ready for this, no matter what would happen.

All was right with the world.

For now.


	7. Chapter 7

An owl hooted above their heads. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both looked up. It was Owlowiscious with his head cocked to the side.

"Who?" he asked.

"Who yerself." Applejack laughed back and helped Rainbow Dash up then an idea struck her. "Hey Owlowiscious, could you tell Twilight that we're fine and we'll talk in the morning?" The owl hooted again then flew away, set on its mission. Applejack turned to see a confused Rainbow Dash. Applejack smiled at her with a certain gleam in her eyes that only suggested one thing on her mind.

"Re-really?" Rainbow Dash squeaked after Applejack whispered in her ear what she wanted to do with the rest of the evening. Applejack nodded then jumped on Rainbow Dash's back one last time for the evening... At least for traveling proposes.

Rainbow flew up into the clouds and towards her home. Now the huge cloud house was overlooking Sweet Apple Acres, she had moved it after they got engaged. Everyday around lunchtime, Applejack would swing by, call up and they would go somewhere for a nice mid day meal together; but most of the time they brought their own packed lunches, eat on the outskirts of the Apple Orchards, underneath the last line of apple trees and just talk. Now however, there were other reasons Applejack was calling.

Rainbow Dash opened the door to her house and lit candles as Applejack trotted in behind her. They made their way in the dark to Rainbow's bedroom. Applejack went straight to the bed and beckoned Rainbow to do the same.

"Why are we doing this now? Don't we need something from Twilight first?" Rainbow questioned amusingly fluttering over to join Applejack.

"I'm aware but I'm also aware that as long as I'm pregnant, I can't have any tail and probably wouldn't be able to after the foal is born fer a good while afterward. Plus, when you do get transformed, we'll both be working with a body we aren't familiar with. So quite yer talking and concerning and give it to me." Applejack ordered with a pout. Rainbow laughed then sighed

"Well I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She grinned before soaring high above then sinking down to rest above Applejack.

"Nope." Applejack impressionated her brother's voice as she grabbed Rainbow's dress between her teeth and ripped it off in one fluent motion.

"You know now I think I understand why Rarity wears clothes all the time." Rainbow grinned as she did the same to Applejack's dress but heard a tear as she tore it away from Applejack's orange body.

"I do too." Applejack smiled before pressing her mouth to Rainbow's. Rainbow felt a rush of excitement as she drew closer to Applejack.

Their hooves found their familiar positions and began. One of Rainbow's hooves greeted Applejack's hat and pushed it off her head, tangling her hove into Applejack's smooth mane. One of Applejack's hooves found the small of Rainbow's back, then held it close moving Rainbow's body closer to her own. Another hoof found a cheek. One leg wrapped around the other. An appendage propped while another pushed. The usual rhythm escalated into a passionate moment. Suddenly, Applejack did something out of the ordinary. She pushed Rainbow away then twisted and pinned Rainbow underneath herself.

"W-what are you doing?" Rainbow asked still smiling but a little alarmed all the same.

"You of course." Applejack whispered in Rainbow's ear. Rainbow blushed then felt her wings unfurl and spread out until they went completely straight and still. "Do you like that, Dashie?" Applejack giggled as she lifted her tail and entangled it with Rainbow's, the way Rainbow always loved.

"Ye-yes." Rainbow spat feeling Applejack grind into her immobile form. "More." She ordered. Applejack smiled and continued to whisper sweet nothings in Rainbow's ear until she could not take any longer. Applejack smiled for she knew she had affected Rainbow in the right way as Rainbow jumped up, tackled Applejack and had her way with her. After they both peaked, they cried each others names before falling next to each other on the only pillow on the bed. They panted, sweated and stared at each other, amazed by the others performance.

"I love you, Rainbow Dash." Applejack breathed.

"I love you too, Applejack." Rainbow gasped back.

They then kissed and went to sleep, unaware of the catastrophic mistake they had just made.


	8. Chapter 8

The dawn came just as the night descended behind the horizon. Rainbow Dash was awakened by the sun's powerful rays. She groaned and went to turn over only to see Applejack in the crook of her arm, completely oblivious. She snored softly, her hair was ruffed from the night before and she smelt like the sweet apples pies that she loved to bake more than she loved to eat them. Rainbow Dash smiled down at her wife's perfection and nuzzled her awake, for she knew Applejack preferred to be awake doing something than sleeping and letting the work pile up. Applejack stirred then blinked and looked up into Rainbow's rosy eyes. The sun was hitting her so perfectly in that moment, it looked like she had a halo. Applejack saw the twisted bed head, evil grin and hopeless love in Rainbow's eyes which brought back the memories of the previous night.

"Morning." Rainbow smiled as Applejack stretched.

"Good morning, lovely." Applejack kissed Rainbow's mouth before hopping out of bed and trotting to the bathroom. Applejack knew Rainbow loved being called lovely, but she also knew just how much she loved it and was not surprised in the slightest when Rainbow joined her in the shower.

"Morning Twilight." Applejack greeted upon entering the library. Twilight looked up from her worn book still opened to the same spell as yesterday.

"Sorry about my behavior yesterday Twilight." Rainbow Dash blushed as she fluttered to a halt in front of Twilight. "You just scared me is all."

"I accept your apology only if you accept mine. It wasn't right of me to rush you into such an important decision." Twilight smiled understandingly. Rainbow nodded then they hugged it out. "A new day, anew beginning." Twilight muttered under her breathe.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked. Ever since Spike left to start a family with Rarity, Twilight had been spending more time alone than ever before and with that loneiless, she had begun to talk to herself. Her friends were starting to notice too. But whenever something slipped out, she'd just turn to them, smile, and say the same thing everytime:

"Nothing." Which is what she said now. Rainbow just shrugged and floated back to Applejack.

"Okay Rainbow Dash," Twilight held the book aloft with her magic. "Are you ready?" She glanced over the edge of the book's pages towards the more confident Rainbow Dash.

"She won't get hurt will she?" Applejack asked concern etched in her face as she stepped in fromt of Rainbow protectively.

"Save as anything." Twilight promised still reading the spell one last time.

"AJ," Rainbow put a reassuring hoof on her parnter's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. We trust the Princess." She kissed Applejack before stepping forward. "If I die Twilight, I'll kill you." Rainbow whispered to Twilight. But Twilight either ignored her or didn't hear, and began the spell.

_From one form to another_

_A mare no more_

_In hopes to be a mother_

_For that is what love is for_

_As sure as the sun rises and sets_

_This staillon will be a mare again_

_No regrets_

_And no sin_

Twilight's eyes were shut tight in consintration but Applejack's were wide with horror as Rainbow was lifted into the air by the magic swirling around her. The swirling colors changed from pink to blue. The twisting magic grew faster. Rainbow tried to open her eyes but they were to heavy to lift against the roaring wind. She felt her body changing growing more stable and strong, her mane felt lighter as did her tail, her wings grew a little longer, and she felt something down there growing. She tried to ignore it and let the tingling sensation grew into goosebumps as the spell reached it's climax. A small explosion erupted the little bubble of magic and sent every pony in a different direction. Twilight flew back into the unicorn history section while Applejack slammed into the Starswirl the Bearded's completed works section and Rainbow Dash ended up under a small mountain of books that fell off the shelve after she zoomed into it.

"That was unexpected." Twilight groaned feeling her sore horn with the tip of her hoof.

"Expected?" Applejack nearly shirked and jumping up turning on Twilight. "Then was your spell! If that was unexpected, then what else could be?" She cried then a small moan came from the book pile. They both turned and saw the tiny mountain begin to fall. "Rainbow?" Applejack called softly edging closer to the pile. Twilight helped magic the books away.

Applejack and Twilight both gasped at what they saw. Twilight even let her beloved books fall. Rainbow was too scared to speak, seeing the horror on their faces.

"Rainbow?" Applejack asked again. "Is that you?" Rainbow felt a scarastic look spread across her face but it left her when she saw her reflection in a delapidated mirror. Her eyes grew wide with panic as she scuttled towards the reflected truth.

Her mane and tail were still the same style and colors but they were shortened to fit the style of the colts. Her face and body were more muscluar like those of a true stallion. But the thing that weirded her out most of all with the thing between her two back legs. The thing that would supply her and Applejack with a baby foal. The D.


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you feel?" Twilight asked helping Applejack assist Rainbow to her unsteady feet. She thought a moment before answering the question.

"...Weird." She finally answered. They all gasped at how low her voice had now become. "What's happened to me?" She groaned looking into the mirror again.

"I think the spell worked." Twilight concluded as she picked up the book and looked at the spell's images of a mare turning into a stallion and visa versa then at Rainbow's new body. Just then Spike walked in.

"Hey Twilight, I just need to borrow some more baby books on-" He stopped when he spotted Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Then he drew closer to see if he was really seeing what he was seeing or if his blood shot eyes were telling him the truth. The tired smile that spread across his face told every pony that he knew it was true.

"Rainbow? What happened to you?" He asked examining her new features completely forgetting why he was there in the first place. "Or should I call you Rainbow Ash?" He asked noticing the reason she wanted to be a male pony in the first place. She bucked at him but he just moved out of the way and when back to business. After he collected the books he needed, Spike left. "Hope you have fun as a guy, Rainbow Ash." He called over his shoulder. Twilight magicked the door shut but his words had already been heard. Rainbow looked defeated.

"Don't listen to him Rainbow. He maybe a father now, but he's still just a silly dragon that doesn't understand." Twilight rubbed Rainbow's shoulder but Rainbow just shrugged it off.

"Yeah but he's right about one thing. I don't have any idea about being a guy."

"He didn't say that." Applejack tried to clam Rainbow down by running a hoof through Rainbow's mane but Rainbow pulled away.

"He may as well have!" Rainbow snapped before zooming out the door.

"Rainbow wait!" Twilight called, flying after him before Applejack could even respond.

"Doggone it Spike." She cursed under her breathe before following the two winged creature's shadows.

Rainbow zoomed and raced between clouds, crying all the way as Twilight tried to catch up with her.

"Go away!" Rainbow yelled into the wind which repeated for Twilight.

"Rainbow, there is no need for this!" Twilight called back as it grew harder and harder to keep beating her wings. "Spike was being stupid, so what? You will come out of-" Twilight nearly ran into Rainbow who was now facing her. Tears streaming down the confused gender bent face, rage shone through the tears however.

"You don't get it Twilight." Rainbow growled as they both threaded the air. "You don't have a whole new body to deal with and you don't have to figure out how to use it within a three day limit or your one chance at ever getting your wife a baby foal is over!" Rainbow spat. Twilight breathed a breath in deeply and held her tongue from something she would regret saying later.

"No I don't but parenthood is different for every pony-"

"Not this different!" Rainbow screamed before taking off again. That was the last straw for Twilight she let her lips loosen and reveal what she had been holding back this far:

"Quite being such a baby!" She clamped both hooves to her traitorous mouth then feared Rainbow coming back and bucking her for saying such a thing. But Rainbow didn't come back.

Rainbow raced inside her cloudy home and slapped the door which caused Tank to poke his head out of his shell. Rainbow fell to the bed in crying hysterics. Tank made it to the bedroom and tried to nuzzle in closely to Rainbow.

"Tank, just leave me alone." Rainbow sobbed, trying to move Tank away but he wouldn't budged. He clung close to Rainbow's side until Rainbow wrapped her arms around Tank's shell and cried into it. "Tank, what am I gonna do?" Tank gave Rainbow a strange look then rose slowly and nudged Rainbow. "What are you doing?" She asked but Tank, being a tortoise, didn't answer and kept moving her until she was on her feet. He glared at her again then she realized what Tank was trying to tell her. 'Get up and move on. Buck up Rainbow, it'll get better.' Was what Tank was trying to say and what Rainbow translated his actions. She hugged him then wiped her eyes and trotted out of the could house. "Great pep talk, Tank." She smiled before shutting the door behind herself and leaving a smiling Tank alone with time to rest and lay in the sun.

Applejack had gone back to bucking apples after losing track of Rainbow but her mind was elsewhere as she once again missed at least half of the apples she bucked and the rest when rolling down the hill, missing the bucket completely. A sudden whoosh of air and Applejack turned to see Rainbow Ash with all the apples in her arms smiling apologetically.

"You're still here?" Applejack felt relieved and let Rainbow put the apples in a nearby bucket before hugging her gratefully.

"I would never ever leave you, AJ." Rainbow promised and looking into her wife's teary, scared eyes. "I just needed to wrap my head around everything." Applejack nodded, wiped her tears then let a mischievous grin fall into place on her mouth.

"So what have you planned for me tonight?" She winked and flicked her tail in Rainbow's face as she turned back to her trees. Rainbow felt a strange sensation and blushed thinking she knew what it was but tried to ignore it as she realized she had no idea how to use or what to do with this magically baby maker that Twilight had given her. That's when a voice called from the sky.

"Hey Rainbow, a little help?" It was a lone struggling gray Pegasus trying to buck away the army of clouds heading for Ponyville.

"Crap!" And Rainbow rose to the sky in a flash but came back for a goodbye kiss and a promise. "I will make tonight memorable." She whispered to Applejack before zooming up to help her fellow cloud destroyer.

Applejack spent the rest of the day blushing about what Rainbow was planning while Rainbow was trying hard to think of what to do and how to use this new attachment to her body as she kicked and wiped out every cloud in the sky. Then a brilliant idea came to her. Ask some colt for advice, there were plenty of helpful stallions around town, maybe they had advice. But, because of how awkward the subject matter was, she went to Twilight first after the sky was clear. Twilight gave her some health education, medical and anatomy books along with an apology. However Rainbow was too dead set on figuring out how to work with what she was giving to really appreciate the true sense of the apology.

"Sorry Twilight, got to go. Thanks for the books." She said over her shoulder then went home to study up on the matter she was so desperate to find out about. She realized about half way through the third book that this was not going to work. She needed some pony to tell her straight up, in non scientist lingo. She moved around town, ignoring the looks and whispers she was receiving, looking for her educator. After scaring over a dozen male ponies, Rainbow was about to give up. She when to the Cafe to regroup and refresh on a hay flavored beverage.

"Mommy, why does Rainbow Dash look funny?" A little filly asked her mother who looked apologetically to Rainbow before shooing the curious filly forward. Rainbow let her face fall to the table's surface with a thud.

"Problems, Sis?" Rainbow looked up to see Big Mac looking at her with concern.

"Oh hey, Big Mac." Rainbow wiped her eyes and noticed Big Mac trying to figure out what looked different about her. "I'm a dude now." She laughed humorlessly. Big Mac nodded once then sat across from her. "Well, temporarily." Then she explained what she had done for their anniversary.

"What's the problem then?" He asked she didn't know if she should continue, this being her brother-in-law but she needed help.

"Yeah see... I can't, um..." She tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Perform correctly to get my little sister the family she has always wanted?" Big Mac questioned helpfully. Rainbow's mouth dropped at the amount and the truth Big Mac's words had held. He chuckled in understanding then explained to her what she now had and what she now needed to do.

"Just get... Excited." He tried the word carefully. They were now walking towards Sweet Apple Acres because Big Mac needed to finish a few chores before night, which was coming at an alarming rate.

"W-what do you mean?" Rainbow blushed knowing full well what he meant.

"H-Hey Big Mac, can ya give me a hand here?" Applejack called to them as she struggled to move a heavier bucket of apples that usual. Rainbow then seemed to notice the sweat dripping down her face and neck, the breathe that was hard to find at the work she was doing, and the faint smell of apples intensify.

"That is what I mean." Big Mac winked at Rainbow as she noticed the straightness of her wings and the sensation she felt between her legs now.

"O-Okay." She gulped then walked it off as a confused Applejack questioned what in the hay was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rainbow, I know you're feeling' nervous." Applejack began after dinner as they walked towards the bedroom. "So just remember, there is no pressure on ya at all."

"Except you right?" Rainbow winked as they entered the bedroom.

"Only if you're okay with it, Eagle." Applejack nudged her back. Eagle had been a nickname Applejack had given Rainbow Dash after an incident where Rainbow had been coming down for a kiss and Applejack thought she was an eagle, then managed to buck her in the face. Rainbow had had a black eye with Applejack's wedding horseshoe for weeks after. It was anything but funny at the moment but now it was hilarious. Rainbow now reminded Applejack every time she called Rainbow that to not ever play a prank on her. She would have reminded her now, but now was not the time to kid around. Now was the time to act. They sat across the bed from each other, unsure how to begin.

"I feel like a filly trying to figure out how a kiss works." Applejack laughed as she inched nearer to Rainbow Ash.

"At least you know how everything works." Ash offered trying to move closer to Applejack while avoiding spreading her legs too much.

"Enough pillow talk." Applejack whispered closing her eyes and leaning in. When their lips touched, Applejack was greeted with a surprise. Even though she knew it was Rainbow, it felt like a stranger's mouth in hers. She pulled away with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Ash asked frantically, thinking it was her fault.

"Nothing." Applejack replied. "You just taste like..."

"Skittles?" Rainbow inquired with a smart ass grin.

"No." Applejack said, unamused. "You taste like someone I don't even know." Rainbow felt hurt anger rising in her but then realized that was how she had been feeling since she had been giving this body.

"You have no idea." She muttered, not really realizing the truth had come from her own lips.

"Rainbow," She looked up at Applejack saying her name. "We can't push this." Rainbow felt relieved and fell into Applejack's lap.

"Thank you." She uttered as Applejack leaned back into the pillows and got comfortable.

"Mm hmm." Applejack replied as she let the unfamiliar weight lay across her as she cuddled her wife. Rainbow rested her head on Applejack's chest then moved her front arms up, stretched on around Applejack's neck and let the other fall to the side. Applejack looked at then grabbed the hove that laid alone and held it with her own. The other found a place between Rainbow's wings and gently began petting the soft coat without fully realizing it. Rainbow felt her wings begin to tighten again, Applejack noticed. "Do you like that Ashie?" She grinned now rubbing a little harder and faster.

Her wings suddenly went stiff as a board. She let out a low moan of pleasure in reply. Rainbow looked up and smiled evilly before pressing her lips to Applejack's, this time with vigor. The mouth still felt unfamiliar but Applejack knew it was just Rainbow and went along with it. As they moved, Applejack slid lower and lower on the pillows until she was behind Rainbow's new body. They were both unsure, their bodies were awkward and unacquainted but it was still exciting. 'Just like the first time.' Applejack thought which made her grin and pull Rainbow closer. Rainbow felt that same rise between her legs when Applejack did this.

"Remember the first time?" Rainbow managed to say between gasped and groans for air in the now unbearably hot atmosphere. Applejack nodded then replied.

"I remember how hot it was too. And how hot you were." She wanted more for Ashie but Ash couldn't get herself to peak. A stroke of brilliance hit Applejack she as released her mouth from Ash's and then bit lovingly but roughly at her mate's soft neck. Rainbow's eyes went wide as her body went into automatic.

She managed to spread Applejack's legs with her own and thrust herself into Applejack who let out a surprised, yet excited gasp.

"R-Rainbow!" She hollered as Rainbow took her wife's virginity all over again.

"Ride 'em cow-pony." Rainbow grinned mischievously before she too bite Applejack's neck and sucked on it awhile. They both came down from their highs and fell to the ruffled cloudy bed with a soft thud.

"Wow." Applejack breathed. "That was a show."

"Please don't tell me you're not a lesbipony anymore." Rainbow huffed. Applejack looked up into her lover's face, kissed it and whispered.

"I only have one pony in my life. And what ever you choose to be, I'll still find you amazing." She promised. Rainbow smiled and kissed her again before rolling on her back, allowing Applejack access now lie on top of her. Applejack did, had a thought, laughed then wondered out loud "I wonder if there will be an encore?" Rainbow laughed at the pun, thought a moment then muttered in a soft, rugged whisper.

"It'll blow your mind." She then rolled Applejack over, pinned her, then angled her mouth down south the way Applejack loved. Applejack laughed as she did this and begged her to stop, hoping she wouldn't ever stop.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after was just like ever other and yet completely different. The sleep that Applejack and Rainbow had shared was deep and refreshing.

"Morning." Rainbow groggily sighed as she stretched out her body that was under Applejack which caused her to stir and wake as well.

"Morning." Applejack smiled and sighed. "Rainbow, that was amazing." She hugged Rainbow's chest and looked up at her, making Rainbow blushed.

"You make me amazing." She muttered softly back tickling Applejack's ear with her breathe.

"That's so corny, Eagle." Applejack whispered, blushing softly as she cuddled in even closer to Rainbow's body.

"Whatever, you love it." Rainbow nudged her wife back playfully then held her affectionately.

"What's your point?" Applejack giggled as Rainbow began to bite her ear lovingly. Then a thought occurred to Applejack that made her sit straight up and out of Rainbow's fond embrace.

"Applejack, what the-" Rainbow objected to the suddenness of the movement.

"What time is it?" She asked, clinging the sheet that covered the bed to her chest, swinging around wildly to see a clock or the time.

"I'm not sure." Rainbow muttered then looked outside to see a bright, shining sun ascending up into the already blue, clear sky. Rainbow realized that Applejack would flip out and would want to leave as soon as she saw the sun's position to get back to bucking her apples. Rainbow sighed and looked at the slightly frantic Applejack, with her hair falling down her face and back in a mangled yet appealing mess. Rainbow wanting nothing more than for her and Applejack to stay here in this bed, forever. But Applejack had a life besides their marriage.

"It's past sunrise, but I will drop so quickly, it will be like there was no time missed at all." She added quickly seeing Applejack's worry as she sprang out of the bed. Applejack grabbed a brush, her mane ties, and her hat and ran into the bathroom before Rainbow's back hooves touched the ground. Rainbow trotted into the bathroom and stared as Applejack brushed out the tangles furiously and put them into their organized ponytails. She brushed out her tail first because it was easier. With the brush clamped between her teeth, brushing vigorously, Rainbow felt the now familiar feeling of being turned on. Once Applejack had finished with her tail and went to start on her mane, Rainbow stepped forward.

"Here, let me help you." Rainbow offered, pulling the brush from Applejack's mouth with her own, sat behind her, and began brushing her mane gently. They sat quietly like that for a while, it was almost peaceful, if Applejack would have stopped asking Rainbow to hurry up. Once she finished brushing, Rainbow pulled it into a ponytail, moved the mane to the side then kissed Applejack's now exposed neck.

"Rainbow, I have to get back to th-" Applejack objected but Rainbow had just made her moan by sucking and biting at the same time on her collar bone.

"They're not going anywhere, AJ." Rainbow reminded her walking around to face her.

"Rainbow, I know you want a family too, but I still have to do my chores." Applejack continued to protest as Rainbow pressed her body up against Applejack's, kissing her neck again.

"We only have two more days, AJ." Rainbow whispered softly into Applejack's freshly brushed mane. "Do you really want to waste them bucking apples?" She bite her ear softly again but used a little more teeth than nessacary. Applejack welcomed the sensation and pulled Rainbow in close, lying back onto the floor.

"They aren't going anywhere..." Applejack trailed off and Rainbow turned on.

"Where is she?" Applebloom asked no one, pacing past her treehouse for the billionth time. "She should have been here an hour ago." She stomped her hoove and pouted just as Applejack came bounding up the hill.

"I'm so soory Applebloom!" Applejack huffed then bent over as her lungs begged for air.

"What took you so long?" Applebloom frowned into her sister's sweaty face angrily.

"I got behind in my chores." Applejack said honestly trotting over to the science project Applebloom had been working on for three weeks, growing apple trees three times faster with an elixcer she had whipped up that was liquid tender love and care. Applebloom gave her sister an are you serious look, trotted up from behind her, then asked a question Applejack didn't want to answer honestly:

"Why?" Applejack felt her face grow hot and flush, Applebloom nodded then started practicing her presentation. Once she had finished, Applejack clapped her hooves together.

"Great job, sis. I don't see any reason why they wouldn't accept you into Celestia's school." Applejack put a hoove on the sizeable tree and smiled proudly at her sister who smiled sadly back.

"Maybe because I'm not a unicorn." She placed her own hoove on the sappling that she had planted at the same time as the other tree but this one hadn't be given the elixcer. Applejack looked at both trees then smiled again.

"Just because you're not a unicorn," She placed her hoove over top of Applebloom's and moved them both onto the other tree. "Doesn't mean you can't do big things like one." Applebloom looked at her hoove, the huge tree then smiled up at her sister.

"You really think so?" She asked unsure. Applejack pulled her into a hug.

"I know so." She confirmed softly. They let the trees' leaves sway softly in the breeze a little while before Applebloom pulled away and gave Applejack a mischivous look.

"What is it?" Applejack asked, not liking the look at all.

"How was Rainbow Ash?" She asked then ducked Applejack's swing before taking off down the hill, Applejack throwing apples at her as she went.


	12. Chapter 12

"Man, I wish the day was over already." Rainbow whined as she bucked clouds halfheartedly thinking about Applejack as she went. The beauty that mare had was almost too much to bare in Rainbow's eyes. She felt the sensation of being turned on again then shook her head. "No! I am not letting that happen now!" Another few moments of cloudless silence before Rainbow muttered to herself "I need to distract myself." Then flew down to the ground level to see what her friends were doing.

Rainbow found Pinkie Pie in the middle of town singing about smiling, but once she saw Rainbow, stopped and ran over to her.

"Hey Dashie!" She smiled and hugged Rainbow before Rainbow could stop her. "How's the whole getting Applejack pergenant before you turn back into a mare and lose the only chance at ever giving Applejack the family she has always wanted thing?" Rainbow blushed and felt a little panicky at the realization there were only two days left until they lost their chance. "Oops, sorry Rainbow, I didn't mean for that to come out that way." Pinkie Pie placed a hoove on Rainbow's shoulder then asked "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine." Ash blurted "Never better, listen Pinkie, I've got to go." And took off without another word.

"Bye." Pinkie called after her, her mane deflating a little. Pinkie had missed hanging out with Rainbow since Rainbow and Applejack got married. They used to prank poines around town but since the wedding, Rainbow was always working or getting home to Applejack or planning something for Applejack. When she had apporoached Pinkie, asking her to help with the dinner, Pinkie had been delighted to help... But on the inside, she was dying. Sure she and Cheese Sandwich had started dating after he came back to help Pinkie with Applejack and Rainbow's wedding party, but she had always secretly liked Rainbow. And now that they were having a baby, she knew she wouldn't see Rainbow nearly as much as she saw her now. She trotted home alone then looked at the phone. She knew Cheese didn't like to be called and rathered talked face to face, but she needed to hear his voice and talk to him. She dailed the phone and waited.

"Hello?" He asked into the reciever. It had been a very long time she realized for she began to tear up at his voice.

"Hi." She choked out through her tears. "It's Pinkie." She managed before breaking down.

"Are you sure?" Cheese joked which caused Pinkie to snap back.

"That's not funny, Cheese!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." He cooed softly into the phone. There was a sniffling slience as Pinkie calmed down. "Hey, I hear there's a birthday near Ponyville, do you want me to stop by?" He offered, Pinkie nodded but he knew her answer. "Okay, I will be down there in a day or two."

"Okay." She mumbled then blew her nose.

"Please stop crying Pinkie, if you don't, you won't get to see the surprize I got you." That cheered her up and made her wonder.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked curiously, tears still on her face but her hair back to its normal bounciness.

"It's a surprize." Cheese tauted with a grin.

"Fine." Pinkie pouted.

"I'll see you soon, Pinkie." He promised, the way he said her name made her blush.

"Okay, I love you Cheese." She whispered in reply.

"Not as much as I love you." He smiled in reponse. They blew each other kisses before hanging. Now, with Pinkie in high spirits and with a purpose for preparing Cheese's arrival, Pinkie set to work cleaning and forgot all about her Rainbow Dash stained broken heart.

"Rainbow," Applejack said a little annoyed when Rainbow came up behind her and pecked at her neck. "I still have trees to buck." She nodded towards the last acre she needed to finish before the day was done.

"But they'll still be there-" Rainbow protested but Applejack put her hoove down.

"Not. Now." She growled then moved onto the next tree. Rainbow pouted then an idea popped in her head.

"Would you like some help?" She offered softly apporaching an untouched apple tree and lifted her legs in perparation to buck, but Applejack gave her a death stare that made her stop and hover away from the tree. "But it's going to take you forever if you do this alone." Rainbow added as Applejack bucked down another tree.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rainbow, I said no." Applejack stated firmly, bucking down another apple tree's fruit.

"But Applejack, we only have two days left." Rainbow grumbled as Applejack bucked down another tree. "Would you like some help?" Rainbow offered raising her hind legs to buck but froze as she saw Applejack's frowning gaze then lowered her legs quickly. "Come on AJ, this is going to take forever." Rainbow groaned rising over the treeline to see the next two acres had to be bucked as well as this one.

"I'm sorry Rainbow but work before play." She flicked her tail up to gentley hit Rainbow's face which made Rainbow frusterated as well as excited.

"Howdy." Big Mac came over the hill with an empty cart in tow.

"Howdy Big Mac." Applejack nodded before bucking down another tree with ease.

"Hi Big Mac." Rainbow mumble while she was sitting on the grass, nudging it with her hoove. Big Mac took in this scene then looked over at the unfinished acres. "Applejack, you gonna get all this done by tonight?" He inquired as Applejack bucked again.

"That was the plan." She huffed starting to sweat now.

"All by yourself?" Buck the tree. Thud go the apples. Move on to the next tree.

"Uh huh." Applejack muttered. He looked doubtful then went as sat in to Rainbow Ash.

"If you left now and get started on that acre, I can get the one next to it finished by the time Applejack is done." He whispered to Rainbow. She looked up, back at the flusttered Applejack, back to Big Mac, smiled, winked, then zoomed off to start on the work he had suggested. Like Big Mac had said, they all finished at the same time.

"What the hay?" Applejack wondered flustterly as she looked over the now appleless acres that she was about to start on.

"Sorry Sis." Big Mac apologized smiling.

"Yeah, we both got board." Rainbow shrugged but the brother and sister-in-law both hoove bumped with their back hooves as Applejack looked furious at being helped.

"No you didn't, you just wanted me to finish more quickly so I'd get in your pants faster!" She blushed as she roared at Rainbow.

"I got to get back to the barn." Big Mac mumbled before rolling out with his cart full of the fruit their labors bore. Rainbow continued to look shocked at Applejack but then pulled on a sexy face as she drew closer to Applejack.

"And what's wrong with that? Didn't you want to finish faster to get in my pants as well?" Rainbow whispered biting Applejack's ear a little. Applejack closer her eyes and moaned breifly before Rainbow enveloped Applejack's mouth with her own. "Want to go on a magic pony ride into a whole new world?" Rainbow asked showing her back to Applejack who hopped on at the invite then Rainbow took off towards her cloudy home.

"Amazing." Pinkie Pie sighed as Cheese laid next to her, huffing for air like she was.

"Not as much as you." He smiled and kissed her again. "I can't believe you said yes." He smiled looking at the engagement ring on Pinkie's hoof that sparkled in the afternoon light.

"I can't believe you asked." Pinkie smiled back and kissed Cheese again before rolling over and letting Cheese spoon her from behind. Soon she heard him snoring softly in her ear and she finally allowed herself to release her emotions. She smiled widely at the ring then her mane deflated at the thought of Rainbow doing what she and Cheese had just done but with Applejack, she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from spilling over. 'Enough!' She thought angrily. 'Look where you are now, you are in the arms of a colt that loves you unconditionaly. Rainbow was never meant for you and you have to move on or you'll never be able to get over her. Just think, you can now give joy to someone that loves you forever and you can love in return and isn't that the coolest thing ever?' Her mane bloosmed back to life then she smiled and let her exhastion take over as she drifted away.

"Are you happy now?" Applejack asked Rainbow as her head poped up from the other end of the sheets at the lower half of the now rumpled bed.

"Quite, yourself?" Rainbow smiled looking up towards Applejack.

"Oh shut up." Applejack pushed Rainbow softly and giggled as Rainbow nibbled on her hoove that had pushed her away. Rainbow made her way back up the bed to end up beside Applejack then looked at the sun's position outside. It was now well into the evening. Supper time? No, they were past suppertime but still...

"I'm starving." Applejack spoke Rainbow's thoughts aloud making Rainbow chuckle before she could stop herself. "What?"

"Me too." Rainbow agreed rolling over and kissing Applejack's cheek quickly before flapping upwards and out of the bed, towards the kitchen. She wasn't thrilled to find an empty kitchen then suggested that they go out to eat.

"Where?" Was Applejack's response. Rainbow was open to suggestions and they argeed on pizza. The delivery pony was an earth pony so Rainbow had to fly down to him to pay him.

"Sorry about not mentioning that..." Rainbow offered an apologetic smile and the delivery pony said it was fine and he received a tip much larger than he should have been given. By the time Rainbow got back up to the house, she found it was locked.

"The only way to enter is for you to do a sexy dance." Applejack ordered through the cloud door. Rainbow knew she could just fly around to an open window or just buck the door down but she liked this little password challenge.

"Alright." Rainbow agreed then proceeded to girate on her back two hooves and lift her tail up to reveal herself to Applejack through the peephole. The door opened before Rainbow had finished and the pizza was luke warm by the time they had finished. "I love you, Applejack."

"I love you too, Rainbow Ash." Applejack winked then kissed her before she could object.

"Whatever, jerk." Rainbow pushed Applejack back playfully but it still felt a little harder than needed.


	14. Chapter 14

A knock at the door woke Rainbow up and she gently moved out of Applejack's arms to go and open the front door. She scratched her five o'clock shadow as she went.

"Hello?" She croaked as the door swung open. It was smiling Twilight, waiting behind the cloudy door.

"Hello Rainbow, enjoying yourself?" She winked making Rainbow blush. Rainbow stepped outside instead of inviting Twilight in so Applejack would be able to get more sleep.

"Hey Twilight, I mean Princess." She smiled in greeting. "And yes, indeed I am, to answer your previous question." Rainbow winked back in answer.

"What are you planning for your last night?" Twilight inquired then shook her head. "Sorry, none of my business. Listen, Big Mac caught me on the way here and told me to tell Applejack that she gets the day off but that's not the main reason I came here." She went on as if she hadn't dropped a bombshell on Rainbow.

"Today is the last day?" Rainbow squeaked, this new information waking her up entirely.

"Isn't it?" Twilight asked trying to recall in her head what the date was and when their anniversary was.

"I don't know, I didn't keep track!" Rainbow cried then began pacing around in the sky.

"Rainbow, clam down." Twilight flew up to Rainbow and held her by her shoulders. Rainbow seemed to snap out of it then floated back down to her front door.

"You're right. We have done all we can in the last two days and we will do what we can tonight. If it works great, if not no big deal... There's always adoption right?" She grew quite. "I don't want to disappoint Applejack though."

"Rainbow that's not possible." Rainbow and Twilight whipped around to see Applejack standing in the doorway.

"What's impossible?" Rainbow inquired as Applejack stepped towards her and Twilight flew away to give them privacy.

"The thought that you could ever disappoint me." Applejack smiled then kissed Rainbow's forehead affectionately. "Like you say, children with you would be great but there are other ways. But the thought of you ever disappointing me for any reason is unthinkable." Rainbow smiled then kissed Applejack back, this time on the mouth. It was short but also a deep, passionate kiss. Twilight cleared her throat and landed back on the cloud then held up the two love birds.

"Listen, I have some exciting news." She smiled broadly at their questioning faces then blurted "Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are getting married! Isn't that exciting?" Rainbow's mouth dropped as Applejack smiled as widely as Twilight.

"It's about time those two got hitched." Applejack decided out loud as Rainbow still tried to comprehend this shocking news.

"Wow, good for them." Was all she could manage.

"Yeah, but anyways I know you're both busy but the bridle shower is tonight and you're both invited and I know it would mean the world to Pinkie Pie if you showed up." Twilight went on. Shock splattered both Applejack and Rainbow's faces.

"Uh Twilight, when is this wedding exactly?" Applejack wanted to know.

"In two weeks," Twilight informed them both. "Pinkie and Cheese wanted to get married before the fall and also Cheese wants to get a couple of parties in before winter sets in. I know it seems really fast but hey, they're in love." Twilight shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Have the bridle shower on a different night?" Rainbow suggested unamused.

"Yeah, who's planning this wedding anyways?" Applejack asked, surely Pinkie and Cheese couldn't get their wedding plans and after wedding party plans done in two weeks by themselves!

"Rarity is helping them out." Twilight informed them.

"But what about the baby? Spike can't do it alone." Rainbow insisted.

"Both I and Fluttershy have agreed to help him out. Unfortunately, I have to leave for Canterlot for urgent business that Princess Celestia wanted to discuss with me. But I will be back in time for the wedding." Twilight assured them.

"Do we have any jobs too?" Applejack asked crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't like unorganized planning and being roped into things she didn't have a part in planning in the first place.

"If you could just make sure nothing goes bad while I'm in Canterlot." Twilight spoke quickly, unsure if this was too much to ask.

"What does that mean?" Rainbow asked crossing her own arms tightly.

"Just make sure that the dress gets finished in time, the cake is good, the party is a go, and that every pony gets along. Just everything goes according to plan." Twilight finished with an apologetic smile at the lateness of this news. Rainbow wasn't happy but was about to agree when Applejack piped up.

"Twilight, we are trying to start a family, planning a rushed wedding wasn't in our plans." Twilight looked shocked at Applejack's reaction as did Rainbow. Why was she being so snobby lately? Rainbow wondered worriedly. Applejack huffed, went back into the weightless house and slammed the door. Both Rainbow and Twilight looked at the closed door stunned a few seconds before either of them spoke.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked Rainbow to which Rainbow shrugged.

"Dunno, she's being really moody recently." Twilight thought a moment then gave an all knowing smile and a nod.

"Oh right, I read about this in mare hood book lately." Rainbow looked confused then Twilight leaned in and whispered. "It said that when a mare becomes pregnant or is trying to get pregnant, her moods can change in seconds."

"So she could be pregnant?" Rainbow asked excitedly, making her soar upwards.

"Or she could just be stressed." Twilight interrupted Rainbow's joy, which made her float back down to Twilight's side. "Just keep an eye on her and don't try to upset her. Give her a massage." Twilight suggested before she said goodbye and flew off towards Ponyville.

When Rainbow came back inside, she found Applejack on the bed crying softly. She didn't know if it was from the mood swings, but she guessed that it was so she crept into the room quietly and made her way towards the bed. She hopped up onto it then walked across the bouncy surface towards her wife. Applejack didn't look around or even attempt to wipe her tears away. Rainbow sighed, remembered Twilight's words then slide her hind legs around the outside of Applejack's, stretched out her hooves and began to give her a massage.

"Rainbow I'm not in the..." Applejack sounded angry at first but as Rainbow's hooves dug into her back, Applejack found her anger melt away. Rainbow rubbed and molted her back into a putty. Rainbow moved a hoof over a tender part of Applejack's back that made her buck out and moan with pleasure. "Do that again." She ordered Rainbow. Rainbow smiled before doing as she was told. Applejack buck so hard this time that it sent her backwards into Rainbow's body and onto the bed.

Rainbow managed to get out from underneath Applejack and flip her over in the process. Rainbow made sure that no part of her was in the way as she jabbed her hoof into the tender pocket of muscle in Applejack's back again. Applejack roared with pleasure, which was slightly muffled since she buried her face into the sheets, and bucked out again. Nothing connected to Rainbow's satisfaction but this time she warned Applejack.

"Don't buck, okay. I want to try something." Applejack just nodded and let Rainbow take control of her body. Rainbow raised her hind legs up and told Applejack to support her weight before forced her to keep her face buried into the sheets. Rainbow stood with her hind legs on the bed but held herself up with both hooves on Applejack's back. She dug her hoof into the soft place again making Applejack moan. She didn't buck this time but thrust herself back into Rainbow's crouch which got an immediate effect from Rainbow. She smiled wickedly as she dug her hoof again and again into the soft pocket making Applejack grind and grind, causing Rainbow to grow harder and harder. They both roared with excitement and pleasure as their climaxes peaked and Rainbow let loose into Applejack. Both fell to the bed in a sweaty, grateful tangle.

"Now that," Applejack breathed. "Was a rip snorting good time."

"It sure was." Rainbow agreed, touching the small pocket again. She had to remember to thank Twilight for her advice later. But right now it was just her and Applejack with less than twenty-four hours to enjoy each others company this way and to get pregnant.


	15. Chapter 15

Rainbow was in a medow, all alone. She noticed she was a mare again, but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. About twenty feet away was a crib with a mobile above it and the mobile was spinning around and around playing a sound melody that made even her sleepy. She wandered over to the crib and dared a peek inside. A bundle of blankets was all she saw then it stirred and rolled over revealing a pair of shocking green eyes and a tiny mane of rainbow colors. It was her and Applejack's baby no doubt. The baby and Rainbow continued to stare at each other no saying anything. Then Rainbow had a sudden urge to hold the little foal and caress its soft, dark blue coat. Just as she was about to touch it, she heard Applejack behind her.

"Rainbow!" Applejack called, Rainbow turned away from the baby and looked towards Applejack who was running down and hill towards them both. "Don't touch it! It's bad, it's evil! Run away!" Applejack warned Rainbow. But Rainbow hear the baby behind her and knew she had to help it. As she turned, she noticed the crib had gone and the baby was now flying above her head. But the baby now looked anything but cute and cuddley, now it looked evil. It was now growing into a huge monster. With large bat-like wings, massive hooves and razor sharp teeth that glittened in the now misty moonlight. It looked something like a bat pony but it was the size of a full grown dragon. It let out a roar that sounded like thunder and threw Rainbow Dash backwards.

She rolled over a few times before getting to her hooves and trying to fly away. It was only then she realized her wings were gone. She began running up the hill where Applejack was waiting and calling to her beloved to hurry. Time slowed and it seemed no matter how hard or fast Rainbow ran, she could not get up that hill. It even felt like the hill was growing larger and she was going nowhere. Just as she felt the monster's nasty breathe on her back, a figure was suddenly siloquetted against the moon.

"Enough!" It roared back at the monster. Then when Rainbow blink her eyes, all was calm again.

There was no monster.

No Applejack calling her from afar.

Not even the same meddow.

It was suddenly just winged Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna. Face to face with no sign of danger anywhere.

"Princess Luna." Rainbow bent low in respect but aslo in grantitued.

"Rainbow Dash," Princess Luna bent her head in agknowlegement which was the sign for Rainbow to return to her full height. "You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah. Thank you for stopping it." Rainbow added as an after thought.

"You are welcome, but why were you having one about your baby, that you don't know you even have yet, turning into a gaint bat pony?" Luna inquired. Rainbow laughed at the question.

"I don't know, because I felt like it, perhaps?" Luna didn't looked amused so Rainbow tried again. "Maybe because this is happening so fast and I'm not ready for the responsibility of raising a whole other pony and I'm scared of what that pony will turn out to be?" She suggested. Luna nodded but then said.

"You won't be alone though. You have the love of your life at your side." Luna's horn glowed and an image of Applejack appeared in the sky on a cloud that just popped up out of nowhere. "Not to mention friends who love you and support you." Twilight and Fluttershy's images appeared. "And some of those friends are even having their own babies right now." Rarity, Pinkie and Spike's images appeared. "If you just give it time, you may find that you even love your baby." Luna finished. Rainbow smiled at the faces of support she saw in the sky and she turned back to Luna to thank her but Luna was gone, and in her place was a basket. Rainbow peered in and saw the same baby colt with green eyes, rainbow mane and tail, and dark blue coat. This time, Rainbow didn't have any hesitance in picking up the little pegasus and craddling him. The rest of the dream was spent with Rainbow being a mother to this dream baby.

And she knew everything was going to be okay...

Rainbow woke up as a mare again with Applejack sleeping next to her. Rainbow kissed her forehead affectionately which made her stir but she didn't wake. She only snuggled closer.


	16. Chapter 16

Rainbow woke up gladly the next morning to see she was a mare again but she was unhappy to realize that there wasn't anymore time for her to give Applejack a family. But she put that in the back of her mind as she sped off to work. Her mind was elsewhere as she worked but she still got it done in ten seconds flat.

"Morning Rainbow. Dash? You're a mare again! But how?" Twilight flew up to her and hovered next to Rainbow Dash confused. "That spell was suppose to last three days!" But Rainbow just put a reassuring hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"Twilight, it's fine, really." Rainbow promised her. "I don't care the spell didn't last as long as it did. I just had a dream last night about turning back into a mare and then when I woke up, I was a mare again."

"Luna." Twilight glared realizing what had happened the night before.

"Hey Twilight, not to be a stick in the mud or anything, but aren't you suppose to be going to Canterlot?" Twilight snapped out of her revery as her eyes opened wide with realization.

"Yes, right well, have fun planning the wedding and stuff." Twilight hurriedly hugged Rainbow then tightened her saddle bag before vanishing by the glow of her horn.

"Oh crap! The wedding planning!" Rainbow Dash squealed before taking off in the direction of the Cake's bakery.

"Sorry I'm late!" She wheezed as she rushed into the bakery.

"Oh it's fine Darling. You're not the only one." Rarity promised as she was testing different swatches of color next to Pinkie's mane and coat to pass the time. "Why Rainbow, you've become a mare again – Oh this looks nice, what do you think, Pinkie Darling?"

"Hmm, oh it's nice." Pinkie mumbled playing with a single strand of her mane. Rainbow noticed it was not as fluffy as usual.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Rainbow asked tentatively. Pinkie looked towards Rainbow and smiled a little at seeing that Rainbow was, in fact a mare again.

"Nothing." Pinkie smiled and her mane went back to its original poof so Rainbow didn't press any longer.

"Hi every pony, sorry I'm late. Angel wasn't very cooperative this morning, but Pinkie what do you think?" Fluttershy entered the bakery then held up Angel to show a little blue ribbon tied into a bow with two fake rings dangling from his neck. He was anything but pleased at this situation. "This would be on Gummy, of course." Fluttershy added quickly seeing the alligator in the corner. Pinkie Pie looked at the alligator too. Gummy had grown in the last six years from when Twilight had first become a princess but he still didn't have any teeth, which was thanks to a potion Applebloom had made when Gummy started growing teeth; at the request of Pinkie Pie of course! (No poisoning took place in the raising of this alligator.)

Gummy trotted over to Pinkie Pie, put his giant head in her lap and gave her a toothless smile.

"Yes, I love you too, Gummy. I wouldn't want any other alligator in my wedding ever." Pinkie hugged the reptile hugely then rose to her feet. "Rarity, can I see those colors again?"

"They all look white to me." Rainbow muttered under her breathe which received a vicious glare from Rarity. She was about to rant about the various shades of white to Rainbow when the door slammed opened.

"Sorry I'm late y'all, craziness at Sweet Apple Acres involving an Applebloom disaster." Applejack huffed coming to a halt next to Rainbow whom she quickly pecked on the mouth. "Had a great time last night by the way." She nudged Rainbow with her hip before trotting towards the rest of the gathered friends.

"Oh dear, I hope nothing dangerous!" Rarity gasped, never for one second looking away from her swatches.

"Nah, nothing dangerous. We just found Applebloom foaling around with hired help." Applejack explained before finding a little patch of floor to collapse on.

"Oh my, who was it?" Fluttershy asked hovering over to behind Applejack and begin braiding her mane without even asking because, that was the friendship they all shared.

"It was a young colt by the name of Hocus Pocus." The group gasped.

"You don't mean Trixie and Flim's son, do you?" Fluttershy whispered, shocked.

"Indeed I do." Applejack confirmed.

"I didn't even know he was working for you!" Rainbow confessed sitting next to her wife. Applejack shrugged.

"There are some things, I like to keep a secret." Applejack winked.

"So wait, are you telling me that your little sister was philandering with the son of one the worst scam artists and one of the worst unicorns in Equstria?" Rarity went shrilled but was busy noting measurements in her worn sketch book.

"Yeah, but he's a lot better than his parents. Well, at least he's not traveling with the magic scam show right now..." Applejack went and got an apple juice from the fridge that was left in front for other ponies to buy a drink with their pastries. Applejack left a bit on the counter but Pinkie Pie just gave it back to her.

"You MAKE the apple juice, you never need to pay for it." Pinkie reminded Applejack. They hugged before Rarity pulled Pinkie back into the light where she could make more notes. "Really Rarity, how many more measurements do you need?" She was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry Darling I just want this wedding dress to be perfect. You only get one wedding after all..." Rarity reminded her gently. But Pinkie Pie wasn't so sure as she rubbed her belly protectively.

"I don't know Rainbow, what if I am pregnant? Will it hurt the baby at all?" Applejack asked unsure as Rainbow began to nibble on her neck that night in bed.

"I don't have it anymore." Rainbow reminded her. "Plus, it'll be just like old times." This caused Applejack to comply and giggle as Rainbow tried to find that magic soft pocket of muscle in her back once more.

But they failed to notice as they foaled around, the little attachment still in place nearly too small to see. As they both reached and went over their climaxes, they fell to the bed and it disappeared forever.

It still however left its effect on both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

The wedding planning was a very slow and hectic process for every pony involved. By the end of the week Rarity's mane was already getting a little frizzy. Rarity with now with the rest of the ponies in her boutique however she was the only one running this way and that, judging what would work with Pinkie's dress and what wouldn't. By now there was mannequin with a white fabric that was beginning to resemble a dress draped over itself.

"Rarity, it's so pretty." Fluttershy noted upon walking in the room.

"Yes thank you Darling. What else is there?" Rarity mumbled to herself looking at the dress, around the room, and at her sketch again, which was pinned with her other projects in the making or to be made. "Ribbons?" She suggested to herself then magiced various types of bows over to herself. "No, no, no, no, no." She went through every bow option, finally deciding none would work in the end.

"Rarity, are you ready for tonight?" Fluttershy asked walking to stand beside the mannequin so she could talk to her better.

"Yes, what Fluttershy?" Rarity asked now realizing Fluttershy was talking to her about something somewhat important.

"Tonight... The bachelorette party?" Fluttershy questioned trying to remind her without causing her to panic.

"That's tonight?" Rarity squealed magicing a calender in front of herself to make sure it wasn't true. But, as she feared, it was. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy dear, I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"But Rarity you haven't gone out for days now. And Spike asked me to help with Clarity, I'm always happy to help, of course, but Rarity... This is the only bachelorette party Pinkie Pie will ever get, don't you feel you should be there for it?" Rarity looked from Fluttershy to the dress and back again.

"Oh! But I was just getting in the zone." She whined as she put down the sewing things and trotted defiantly towards the door. Fluttershy helped her fix her smeared make-up and brush her mane and soon, they were off.

"What is the point of a bachelorette party anyways?" Rainbow complained to Applejack, who was on her back as they zoomed across the dusky sky towards the bakery.

"The point is to say goodbye to the singles' way of life, Sugar cube." Applejack reminded her softly whilst hanging on for dear life. "Don't you remember your bachelorette party?"

"Neither of us-" Rainbow began but Applejack reminded her with a quick nibble on the back of her ear, where her ear met her head. AJ had only done that one other time before: their last night together before they were married.

They had agreed that neither of them wanted a bachelorette party, to Pinkie's disappointment. After Pinkie's mane deflated to hear the news; Rainbow and Applejack had desided on a wedding shower to make Pinkie feel better. A wedding shower for those of you who don't know, is a preparation party for a couple about to get married... At least, that's what Rainbow Dash and Applejack told Pinkie Pie.

The party was big like Pinkie Pie liked, and no pony noticed when Dash and AJ slipped out the back halfway through the party, which they both liked.

They had made it to Rainbow's cloudy home with Dash only crashing twice, which was impressive given the amount of frothy apple cider she had enjoyed. For those ponies who don't know, apple cider only foams when there's alcohol present in the mix.

"Good steering, Sugar cube." Applejack had hiccuped.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at Sweet Apple Acres?" Rainbow asked hesitantly through a slur of words she managed to string together.

"Are you kiddin'? Granny Smith and Big Mac would have tossed me out to keep me away from Applebloom if I showed up like this!" She waved a hove in front of her glassy-eyed face. Rainbow grabbed her hove then whispered.

"Applejack has been a bad pony." Applejack enjoyed this.

"Yes Eagle, say more." She egged on, pulling Rainbow towards the bedroom by her mane.

"You've been a naughty, naughty pony." Rainbow hiccuped as they staggered into the bedroom. They dropped onto the bed and laughed in loud unattractive bursts but this only turned them on more.

"If I'm been such a bad pony," Applejack began "What are you gonna do to me?"

"First, I'm gonna s-spank you." Rainbow managed then proceed to roll Applejack onto her side and smack her lightly then harder and harder as Applejack begged for more.

"All right you!" Applejack roared from beneath Rainbow when her butt was as red as her cutie mark.

"Now it's my turn!" She then pinned Rainbow down by placing her front hooves onto Rainbow's wings. She leaned down and purred "Have you been as bad a pony as I have?" Applejack teased by biting on the place where Rainbow's ear met her head.

"Yes." She moaned, loving the way Applejack's teeth felt in that spot.

"I can't hear you." Applejack cooed even softer, now barely biting at all.

"Yes!" Rainbow cried out, begging for more. Applejack obliged, and bit slightly harder. "More!" Rainbow ordered. Applejack did as she was told. This when on and on through the night and into the morning where they were greeted by each other as well as hangovers that rendered both of them useless.

"Welcome Ponies!" Pinkie Pie greeted them now as they touched down and wandered into the bakery.

"Wow Pinkie, you've really outdone yourself this time." Applejack noted in awe at the streamers of black and red, the cupcakes with little devil ponies on them, and mood light suggesting questionable character.

"Yeah, I looked something up in a magazine Rarity let me burrow." She held up a magazine with ponies posing in suggestive poses on the front. Rarity went red and pulled Pinkie's arm down along with the magazine.

"Uh if you never tell any pony that I owned it before you," Rarity whispered quickly in Pinkie's ear. "You can keep that."

"Really? Thanks Rarity!" Pinkie Pie hugged her before stuffing the magazine in her mane and bouncing off to greet the other guests.

"'Mares Have More Fun' huh?" Applejack teased Rarity as she went redder and redder.

"Spike was away for a trip to speak with the dragons about migrating for three months. Do you have any idea how long three months is after you get married?" Rarity reasoned only causing Rainbow Dash and Applejack to laugh. This caught Pinkie Pie's ear and she then thought about how often Cheese Sandwich was gone. "Of course you two laugh, you haven't been apart from each other for more than a day or two since you've been married yourselves." Rarity pointed out causing Rainbow to laugh harder while Applejack considered this.

"You're right Rarity, we haven't." Pinkie Pie turned to see Applejack wrap an arm around Rainbow's shoulder causing her to shut up instantly. "And I don't plan to now." She pronounced before coiling her lips around Rainbow's. Pinkie Pie turned away and squeezed her eyes to make sure no liquid escaped. Hearing Applejack's proclamation and realizing Cheese was never around as it was brought Pinkie Pie down from her party hosting high. That's way Fluttershy stepped up onto the makeshift stage in the center of the room and asked every pony to quite down.

"Now please every pony, I want to remind us why we are all here." Pinkie fluffed up her mane and tail and wiped her eyes before Fluttershy finished. "To celebrate Pinkie Pie's last days as a single mare, can you come here Pinkie?" To the whoops and cheers of the other mares, Pinkie trotted up onto the stage next to Fluttershy. "Pinkie, as your mare of honor, I will do my best to make your wedding-" Fluttershy was interrupted by a banging on the front door. "Oh my, who could that be?" Fluttershy asked the room as she told Pinkie to stay there as she made her way to the door. Other mares knew what was going to happen and were giggling with excitement.

"Hello?" Fluttershy asked on one side of the door.

"Open up this is the police!" A deep voice ordered on the other side of the door. Some of the mares that didn't know what was coming gasped and screamed while the ponies in the loop cheered and giggled.

"Oh my has someone been a bad pony officer?" Fluttershy inquired blushing and grinning as the others caught on. Rainbow nudged Applejack softly, remembering how they had been bad ponies around four years ago.

"Only if Pinkie Pie is in there." The voice called from the door. Pinkie suddenly found herself with tens of eyes on her and also found herself in a chair as Rainbow Dash provided before rushing back to Applejack's side.

"You dog." AJ purred in Rainbow's ear when she returned.  
>"Gotta make it authentic, right?" Rainbow replied as the door swung open to reveal a stallion dressed in a far too small and tight police pony's uniform. The other ponies drooled and laughed as he mounted the stage next to Pinkie Pie. The DJ pony in the back saw that as her cue and began the sexy music with the killer beat.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

As Pinkie Pie was receiving a lap dance by the stallion at the admiration of the crowd, Rainbow stopped cheering and paused.

"What is it Sugar?" Applejack inquired of her wife.

"Did Fluttershy just say she was Pinkie's mare of honor?"Rainbow felt the atmosphere of the room leave her as she realized this fact was indeed true.

"Don't be so down." Applejack said, rubbing a hove through Rainbow's mane. Rainbow Just pushed it away and slipped into the kitchen nearly unnoticed. She remembered how Pinkie Pie was her mare of honor and Fluttershy was Applejack's. Rarity and Twilight had been too busy with their own parts in the wedding to be any ponies mare of honors. She remembered getting ready and now panicky she had felt.

"Calm down. Here, have a cupcake." Pinkie had offered her so long ago.

"I don't want a cupcake!" Rainbow had bucked it out of Pinkie's hove but Pinkie had caught it with her tongue before it touched the floor. She ate it in one tremendous gulp then sat down in a nearby chair while Rainbow paced.

"Maybe we're not ready." Rainbow mumbled to herself then looked out the window out towards the horizon. "Maybe this was a huge mistake..." She muttered and thought about tearing off this stupid white dress and heading off towards that much more forgivable horizon. The last thing any pony would see of her would be her now signature rainboom light up the sky one last time.

"What?!" Pinkie erupted tearing Rainbow away from her runaway thoughts sharply. "How could you even think that? Applejack loves you and you'd throw it away just like that! If it were me at the end of that aisle-" Pinkie fell silent and, if possible, even pinker. Rainbow looked astonished.

"What would you do if you were at the end of the aisle?" Rainbow asked cautiously. The only thing to break this uncomfortable silence was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" They both said finding something else to do besides staring at each other. When Spike entered the room, he found Rainbow looking out the window while Pinkie Pie was studying Rainbow's bouquet.

"Hello?" He asked, causing the two friends to look at him and not at each other.

"Hi Spike." Pinkie Pie blurted.

"What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked with forced causality. The whole scene felt awkward but they all rolled with it.

"Fine, I just wanted to check on you before I checked on Applejack. Everything fine?" Spike entered the room and stood next to Rainbow. He was now taller than Rainbow which she wasn't used to yet so she took a step back. Spike chuckled at this. "What not use to the grown up baby dragon?" He joked.

"You're just so tall." Rainbow muttered blushing a little.

"Here." Spike took one claw and dragged the strands that were dangling in front of Rainbow's face then placed them behind her closet her. "And Rainbow?"

"Huh?" He pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"You're going to be fine." Rainbow was having trouble slowing her heart but she fell into the comforting touch the dragon brought.

"What about me? I'm a nervous wreck!" They glanced over at Pinkie Pie who was stuffing cupcake after cupcake into her mouth. Spike and Rainbow laughed at her zaniness. Pinkie smiled, she loved making Rainbow laugh, it was the truest laughs that made her heart break and soar at the same time.

"Come here you." Rainbow motioned for Pinkie Pie to join in on the hug.

"Wow Spike, you're so warm." Pinkie noted the moment she was in her friend's arms.

"Yeah, a side effect from the enhanced aging process." Then he grinned to himself. 'Rarity always seems to like it.' He thought coyly. They all stood like that for a while before Spike cleared his throat. "Well, this has been fun" 'And awkward.' he added under his breathe "But I better go check on Applejack too." He sighed before letting go of the two ponies who stepped back and smoothed out the perfections Rarity had created.

"I hope she's not nervous. Do 'I' look nervous? I felt like I'm going to throw up."Rainbow Dash was now hyperventilating. Pinkie Pie grabbed Rainbow's shoulders and shook her to her senses.

"Pull yourself together!" Pinkie yelled. Spike thought she was being too harsh with Rainbow but that was what Rainbow needed in that moment.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." She promised them, Spike more than Pinkie Pie. Pinkie didn't need to hear it from Rainbow to it was still pleasant to hear all the same.

"All you need to do is stay calm and get through it. We'll do the rest." He patted a reassuring claw on her shoulder before leaving the room. Now the two mares stood alone in the unsettling quite.

"Well, better get you married." Pinkie mumbled before trotting over and picking up the bouquet but when she tried to pass it on, Rainbow Dash simply set it aside.

"Pinkie Pie, what did you mean before?"

"About what?" Pinkie Pie tried playing dumb like she always did, which usually made the children watching her in her head laugh. But the children were tucked away for the time being and Rainbow wasn't in the mood.

"You know what." Her voice was soft but still furious. There was something else Pinkie Pie recognized too. Defeat? Deflation? Pinkie gulped then shut her eyes before continuing.

"If it's all the same to you Rainbow Dash, I'd rather not tell you." She answered the question without really having to answer it. I like our friendship and I don't want to lose it." Rainbow considered this.

"All right, only if I'm your mare of honor!" She then surprised Pinkie Pie (which was no easy feet) with a noggie to the head. Pinkie's laughter, as it had chased away the spooky in the Ever Free Forest, chased away the awkward. too.

"Yeah right, I'm not even seeing any pony right now."

"What about Cheese Sandwich, I thought you two were an item?" Rainbow inquired thickly around the bouquet in her mouth.

"True but nothing 'THAT' serious. We aren't really serious at all!" Pinkie Pie bounced out of the room, leaving Rainbow alone with her thoughts for the first time that day.

"No, you're not." She agreed quietly before Rarity popped her head in and informed Rainbow that it was time.

"Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash felt the ground of her flashback slip then tumble away as Pinkie Pie entered the kitchen.

"Hey Pinkie, I thought you were getting a lap dance?" Rainbow managed a smile on her face as Pinkie approached her.

"I was, but I noticed you came in here, so I told the girls to have a little fun of their own." That was when Rainbow heard Fluttershy's unmistakable excitement and terror squeaks.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Rainbow thought she caught a glimpse of Fluttershy getting gyrated on by the stallion to the cheers of the crowd.

"Cupcake?" Pinkie Pie held a black frosted cupcake with a red mare painted on it. Rainbow remembered when Pinkie had offered her a cupcake in that memory.

"No thanks, hey Pinkie?"

"Yep?" Pinkie asked through hot sauce coated cupcake.

"Do you remember my wedding day and we were in my dressing room getting ready and I thought about flying away and you said not to?" Pinkie stopped chewing then swallowed hard at the cupcake's bulk. Pinkie nodded which prompted Rainbow to ask the question she wanted answered: "Then why is Fluttershy your mare of honor and not me?" Pinkie thought a moment. Playing dumb wouldn't work, the kids were asleep and Rainbow was serious. 'I hate serious questions, there's no way around them.' Pinkie thought before sighing.

"I didn't want you as my mare of honor Rainbow. Please accept that." With that she walked away.

"That's not a real answer!" Rainbow cried after her.

"Well then what is!" Pinkie Pie roared back her mane and tail now sounding like a deflating balloon as she continued. "Maybe because I didn't want you to find out that even after all this time, even though I still love Cheese, even though I'm a different pony, I. Still. Love. You!" There was a palpable silence that followed. "I still, despite everything... I love you." Pinkie felt horrible at finally releasing her most private secret to the pony she never wanted to found out in the first place.

"Pinkie. I had no-" Rainbow began but Pinkie stopped her.

"Don't give me that. You knew when I slipped up on your wedding day." Of course Rainbow had suspicions, but no idea that it was still true to this day. "I tried everything to get over you. Everything. And when Twilight told us the plan for your anniversary, I couldn't take it anymore. So I tried to get pregnant with a pony I don't even love. At least, not as much as you." Pinkie confessed to the floor, which made it feel like Rainbow just happened to be there. Just listening not apart of the conversation even though she was the center of it.

"Pinkie, I'm sorry." Rainbow said after a while.

"You know what can be your wedding present to me?" Pinkie asked.

"Anything." Rainbow promised.

"Don't show up to my wedding. Run away if you must, just don't come at all."

"But Pinkie-" Rainbow was tearing up at such a horrible request but again, Pinkie interrupted.

"If I see you in the crowd, I might not say yes. Just please Rainbow, for me." Now Pinkie was crying too. After an almost total slience besides the party noise outside the kitchen, Rainbow nodded.

"Okay, if that's what you wish. It is your wedding day after all."

"Thank you." Pinkie smiled through her tears but it was painful. "Better get back to my party I suppose huh?" She wiped away the tears and fluffed her mane and tail up to look as puffy as it did before. "You are more than welcome to stay if you-" It was Rainbow's turn to interrupt.

"No I think I should go, if you see Applejack tell her-"

"Tell me what?" Applejack trotted into the kitchen looking angry but she was only hurt. Pinkie's mane and tail re-deflated as Applejack stood next to Rainbow defensively.

"How much did you-" Pinkie began, Applejack picked up.

"The whole thing. Don't you worry none, neither of us will be there. We are together Pinkie Pie, ask one of us not to come, neither of us come. Now come on Eagle, let's go home." Applejack pushed past Pinkie Pie as if she wasn't even there, except she flipped her tail on Pinkie's snout with a small, satisfying little snap.

"I'm sorry Pinkie." Rainbow offered as she wiped away a trembling tear from Pinkie's face and flew out the door with Applejack leading the way.


	19. Chapter 19

Pinkie slumped out of the kitchen.

"Pinkie Pie, what's wrong? Applejack and Rainbow just left without saying goodbye." Fluttershy spoke over the crowd but only just, all Pinkie Pie heard was 'Rainbow' which made her feel even worse.

"I need to be alone right now." She mumbled not even trying to hide her withered mane any longer.

"What?" Fluttershy was shocked and followed Pinkie up the stairs. "But Pinkie, every pony came here for you and this is your send off."

"Yeah well, send them all off." Pinkie said harshly with no remorse. "I'm sorry Fluttershy I need to just be alone right now, okay?" She didn't want for an answer and went to her room where the door swung shut all on its own. Fluttershy stood there at the top of the stairs looking at the closed door unsure what to do next.

"But the party..." She mumbled feebly.

Pinkie walked into her room and looked for something that she thought she would never have to use. She made sure she was quite otherwise the toothless protective alligator sleeping at the end of her bed might wake up. Finally, under her bed, she found what she was looking for. She took the small horse shoe box into her bathroom and locked the door. She lifted the lid revealing photos of Rainbow Dash and a knife. She had made this suicide kit back when Rainbow and Applejack had gotten engaged the only thing that had stopped her was Rainbow asking her to be her mare of honor. But now, there was nothing to stop her. Sure she loved Cheese, but like she had said, no where near as much as Rainbow Dash.

She wrapped her hoove around the black handle of the knife and looked at it long and hard. She decided to go through the pictures first as she heard ponies beginning to leave downstairs. There weren't that many but they all reminded Pinkie Pie in someway of how Rainbow was now Applejack's and never hers.

A picture of the pair on their wedding day.

One of Rainbow smiling with Pinkie under her arm but her attention is looking at the camera's operator: Applejack.

Pinkie just finishing a prank but Rainbow is talking to Applejack and she hadn't seen.

The last one was the most heartbreaking to Pinkie Pie: It was taken when Twilight had wanted to show them a constellation that Celestia made for her just after she had became a princess. It's Applejack and Rainbow looking down at the sunset over Sweet Apple Acres with Rainbow's head on Applejack's shoulder and Applejack's head on top of Rainbow's. Pinkie looked at that perfect photo then crumpled it into her hoove.

She was ready now.

She didn't want to live without Rainbow.

She now needed to end it all.

She raised the knife up then faced the blade towards her heart.

She felt tears escape her but her voice remained calm as she said "Goodbye Rainbow."

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie had only a moment to react before Fluttershy came barreling in through the opened window. Fluttershy grabbed the knife from above and clasped her hooves around the slick blade. Pinkie tried to pull it out of her hooves which resulted in the knife slipping and tearing a deep gash into Fluttershy's wrist. "NAAHH!" Fluttershy gasped falling to the tiled floor.

"Damn it Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie groaned as she saw the blood stain her friend's yellow coat. She raced out of the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit from the kitchen. She stopped the bleeding then looked at the wound. "You'll need stitches." She muttered pulling out a needle and thread from the kit. "What were you thinking?" She asked around the needle in her mouth as she began sewing up the cut.

"What was I thinking? What were _you _thinking?!" Fluttershy frowned at Pinkie Pie. "What were you going to do with that knife if I hadn't stopped you?" Pinkie was silent but Fluttershy wanted an answer. "Well?"

"I was going to kill myself." Pinkie Pie said flatly.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked not missing a beat or changing her expression.

"Because I love Rainbow Dash more than live itself and I just asked her not to show up at my wedding-" But for the first time ever, Fluttershy interrupted her.

"That's right Pinkie, you're going to get married! So why on earth would you do that to Cheese, or the Cakes, or me?" Fluttershy inquired sadly, desperately.

"You don't get it Fluttershy! You don't love any pony the way I love Rainbow Dash." Pinkie retorted back. Fluttershy was quite for a long time as Pinkie sewed.

"You're right," she said finally. "I don't, but that doesn't give you the right to. Pinkie Pie, as much as you don't think it's true, every pony needs you in someway. The towns ponies need you to brighten their days, the Cakes need you to help run the bakery, the Elements of Harmony need you for your gift of laughter." Fluttershy paused then placed her good hoove on Pinkie's shoulder. "And I need you as one of my best friends." Pinkie was still focused on the task at hoove but she had began to cry which blurred her vision. Fluttershy kept her hoove where it was until Pinkie finished the last stitch and bite off the extra thread. Fluttershy then pulled her into a hug. It was something no pony had given Pinkie in a long time and slowly, her mane inflated again as grateful tears slip down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Fluttershy smiled then she examined Pinkie's work. "Wow Pinkie, you did a really great job." The stitches were spaced out evenly and looked like a doctor had done them.

"Really? Huh, I guess I never knew that I was good at first aid." She chuckled to herself then said. "Hey, there's lots of cupcakes down stairs with our names on them. Come on!" She bounded off down the stairs like she always did when she was happy or there were cupcakes to be had.

"Be right there." Fluttershy smiled. When she was alone, she looked at the stitching again. It looked like it might leave faint scars. _Good_, thought Fluttershy, _because I never want to forget this night; __the night __Pinkie Pie__finally __got over __Rainbow Dash and began to live again__. _She kissed her little stitches before trotting off after Pinkie Pie who had already eaten several cupcakes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh, I don't feel good." Rainbow moaned, getting out of her cloudy bed and stumbling into the bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet. It had been two weeks since Pinkie's party and Twilight was still in Canterlot. No pony had dared to tell Twilight how everything seemed to have gone from bad to worse, they were all worried that it would cause Twilight to leave her important job as a princess to come and deal with the small town drama of Ponyville. "What's happening to me?" Rainbow moaned as she threw up again. "I don't think I caught anything..." She thought out loud, sinking to the floor and curling into a ball. Eventually, Tank found his way into the bathroom to try and comfort her. "Tank, I'm dying!" She moaned before throwing up again, she was sure her worries were valid as she called the pony hospital. "Yes, please send a Pegasus right away." She groaned into the receiver. "And hurry!" She managed to get out before vomiting into the toilet again.

An hour later, Applejack arrived at the hospital, not to visit her sick wife, but to be admitted herself. Since they were married, they got a joint room with beds next to one another.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash smiled weakly when they wheeled her into the room.

"Hey there." Applejack nodded back before reaching for her bucket.

"Sick too huh?" Rainbow asked, Applejack nodded again but this time her face was in the bucket.

They spent hours in the room, giving these liquids for these tests and saying 'ah' for this doctor or that nurse. Finally a male doctor trotted in and wiped his glasses on his sleeve.

"Sorry ladies," He drawled. "We can't figure out what's wrong with you." Both of the two mares look horrified until Rainbow sighed.

"I think it's time we called Twilight." She decided. Applejack was about to argue but a bout of bile came up from her mouth when she went to speak so she simply nodded again.

"Hello, this is Twilight." Twilight beamed answering the phone, she knew it was finally her friends calling to say they missed her and wanted her to come home and help with the preparations.

"Oh, hello Doctor, to what-" She began but the doctor interrupted and informed her about Rainbow and Applejack's mysterious illness. "Have you talked to Zecora?" Twilight asked hesitantly, she didn't want to leave Canterlot over a simple bug, but Zecora had gone to a visit to her home land, Twilight knew that. "Yes Doctor, I'll be there right away." Twilight sighed then hung up the phone and disappeared, only to reappear in the Ponyville hospital.

"I didn't think you meant _right _away." The doctor joked but Twilight only smiled then asked.

"Where are they?" He lead her to her sick friends' bedsides. "Thank you Doctor, I can take it from here." Twilight mumbled as she began examining on her own. It wasn't even two minutes later when she found the cause of the vomiting. "You're pregnant!" She said with excitement to Applejack. Applejack and Rainbow looked excitedly as tears of joy filled their eyes only to be replaced with tears being squeezed out at the corners from the hydro pumping action coming from their mouths.

"Wait, if she's pregnant, then why do I have the same symptoms?" Rainbow asked quietly. Twilight didn't have an answer until she examined Rainbow the same way as she examined Applejack.

"No, that's not possible." Twilight said in hushed tones.

"What?" Rainbow asked concerned, grabbing for her wife's hove, preparing for bad news.

"You're pregnant too?" Twilight questioned causing Rainbow and Applejack's mouths to fall open. "But that doesn't make any sense... Unless." Twilight had a moment of disgust cross her face before asking, "Applejack, before Rainbow became a mare again, did you take a shower before you two... Did it again?" Twilight asked uncertainly, causing every pony's face to flush red.

"I can't remember." Applejack confessed. "What are you thinking, Twilight?" She wondered aloud with worry.

"I think that Rainbow may have impregnated herself with her own liquids which were still untouched by you." Twilight said slowly, seeing if it sounded right. It was a reasonable answer sure, but it sounded anything but right. No pony said anything for awhile.

"Well," Rainbow Dash began, "We all knew that there was a possibility to be parents and now," She grabbed Applejack's hoof "We knew for certainty."

"Certainty squared." Twilight smiled looking at her two friends as they kissed. "Well now that I'm here," Twilight began, sitting at the edge of Rainbow's bed as they finished kissing, "How's the wedding planning going?" Both Rainbow and Applejack exchanged a look. Should they tell her?

"Well Twilight," Rainbow began, "Something happened while you were gone and-" But Applejack interrupted.

"Rarity is having a harder time with the dress than planned and Pinkie is going to be helping her more than normal. So we aren't really needed in the planning any longer because the planning is doing fine on its own." Applejack blurted.

"What?" Twilight asked. Applejack, being the element of honesty wasn't a very good lair and her thought process wasn't the best on that subject.

"What Applejack meant was that everything is running so smoothly that we don't really need to help and we are seeing what happens if we just let them figure it out on their own." Rainbow explained smiling once she had finished. Twilight didn't really understand it completely but her horn began to glow, a call from Celestia.

"Sounds like you have it under control, I have to go." Twilight burst before disappearing on the spot. Applejack turned to her wife "Why did you lie for me?"

"What makes you think I wanted to tell her that Pinkie uninvited us to her own wedding?" Rainbow asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Technically," Applejack smiled awkwardly "I uninvited myself because you weren't invited."

"I love you AJ." Rainbow sighed feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Not as much as I love you." Applejack kissed her wife's hoof that was in her own.

"Doubtful." Rainbow yawned before falling asleep again.


	21. Chapter 21

Several days later... It was wedding go time.

Every pony who knew Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were all invited... Well, almost every pony.

Applejack and Rainbow were relaxing on the highest hill watching the festivities getting prepared down below.

"Weddings are dumb anyways." Rainbow grumbled as she saw a small team of stallions rising a bouncy house triple the size of a normal house.

"Don't be so down Dash." Applejack tried to comfort her but even she didn't believe her words. Everything was calm and still as they watched the hustle and bustle below, until...

"There you two are!" Rarity huffed up the side of the hill and dropped near her two confused friends.

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" Applejack asked, as she and Rainbow disentangle from their cuddling state.

"Shouldn't you be at the wedding getting ready?" Rainbow added, floating over to Rarity to help her.

"I was," Rarity breathed. "But Pinkie Pie was talking about how she felt guilty about something then she told Fluttershy and I what happened at the bachelorette party. She now is locked in the bathroom and won't come out until she sees you two at the wedding." Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other shocked.

"If you can forgive her for uninviting you then I'll go with." Applejack said softly.

"But after what you said to her?" Rainbow questioned remembering Applejack's harsh words.

"I'll apologize if need be, we're in this together Eagle. Whatever you decide, I will follow your lead." Applejack smiled as Rainbow kissed her.

"You're the best." Rainbow grinned then turned to Rarity. "We'll gladly come to the wedding." Rarity looked relieved as she beamed at her friends.

"That's wonderful news," She quickly hugged them before rushing and saying "Well, we all better hurry then." And with that, they all hurried down the hill towards the joyful wedding that was being set up.

But when they arrived into the dressing room, it was anything but joyful.

Pinkie Pie was sitting in her white wedding dress looking out the window. She may have been the most beautiful bride ever to be, if it wasn't for the tears streaking down her face and her deflated mane. Fluttershy was sitting beside her, brushing her mane even though it was straight and fine. Fluttershy too was crying and repeating over and over how it would be find and that she, Pinkie, would get through this.

"What's wrong, Darling?" Rarity asked hesitantly, breaking the nearly unbearable silence. No pony said anything as Pinkie Pie got up, trotted to a table, grabbed a note then gave it to Rarity who magicked it in front of her face to read it properly. She read the note quickly then tears formed in her eyes too and tried to hug Pinkie but Pinkie just pushed her away, mumbled something about wanting to be alone and went into an adjacent room. "This is horrible." Rarity lamented quietly while hugging Fluttershy.

"What in the hay is going on here?" Applejack asked, scared and worried. Rainbow picked up the note from the floor and read it out loud:

'Dear Pinkie,

You are the best party pony and friend I know, I just wish the same could be said about me from you. I love you dearly but I can't marry you.

I am so sorry Pinkie.

I wish I could stay but there are just too many parties to be had and I don't want you to be waiting at home for me for months or even years on end. It would break your heart as much as mine. So, to save both of our hearts, I am stopping the wedding before it begins.

Please tell every pony that I'm sorry and to forgive me if they can. I am leaving Ponyville's Party Kingdom with you as it's queen.

Pinkie, just know that you will make a wonderful bride, wife and mother.

Too bad it won't be me to be apart of it.

Sincerely,

Cheese Sandwich'

Rainbow let the note fall again as angry tears rolled from her eyes.

"That bastard." She managed before tossing herself out the window and propelling herself high up to see if she could spot Cheese. She saw many things: the wedding preparations near and in town, she saw ponies in their finest and goofiest, she even saw the parents of the bride and, what she assumed, the groom, but no sign of Cheese. "He must have left before any pony even woke up." Rainbow whispered as she let her wings flap from vigorous to barely able to keep her up.

"Pinkie? Sugarcube? Will you let me come in?" Applejack asked hesitantly, knocking on the closed door that wouldn't open.

"Go away." Pinkie said flatly.

"I can't do that Sugarcube." Applejack shook her head and tried to open the door again.

"Go away." Pinkie spat again with more venom and malaise in her voice than before.

"Sugarcube, you need your friends right now. You can't push us away like this." Applejack said as she got in position the buck the door down. Just as she was about to kick, the door opened; Pinkie looked defeated.

"I just wanted to live happily ever after." Pinkie mumbled dishearteningly into Applejack's shoulder as Applejack hugged her.

"I know you did Sugarcube, I know." Applejack cooed as Pinkie fell apart.

"No pony even knows the worst part about this whole mess!" Pinkie moaned as Applejack her helped to the bed to sit down.

"What's that, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked softly, raising a tissue to Pinkie's eyes to stop her make-up from running even though there was no point in keeping her beautiful any longer. Pinkie drew in a deep and shaky breathe before muttering:

"I'm pregnant too." The tissue slipped from Applejack's frozen hove and floated to the floor. Applejack continued to shake her head at the unfairness of it all as Pinkie went on. "I was feeling sick after the party but then I remembered it had been awhile since my period and Cheese and I did it when he first came back into town. So, I went to the doctor and he congratulated me." She placed a hove over her belly. "It was suppose to be a wedding present of sorts." She sighed, the tears renewing. "But, things changed..." She paused to let out a gasp. "And now I don't know where to go! The Cake's is too crowded with me as it is and with another mouth to feed, it'll be too much. Cheese and I were suppose to get our own place but I don't have enough money on my own." She turned her distraught face to Applejack. "What am I going to do?" She wailed, the adjacent door opened slowly, revealing the rest of their friends, now including Twilight and Spike.

"You have us, Pinkie." Twilight reminded her softly as the others gathered around and hugged each other.

"You all would be willing to share your homes with me and my baby?" Pinkie questioned. A chorus of affirmation answered her. "But will there be enough room?" Pinkie asked coldly, to which there was no reply. Spike and Rarity's was filled to the brim, Rainbow's was in the sky, Applejack's was out of the question-

"You're more than welcome to stay with me." Fluttershy piped up. Every pony looked at Fluttershy in shock, to which, she blushed. "There is always a share room or two amongst me and my animals, two more ponies would be no trouble at all." Pinkie didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Fluttershy, it won't be any trouble?" Pinkie hesitated.

"None at all." Fluttershy's blush intensified.

"That's awful kind of ya Sugarcube, to let Pinkie stay with ya." Applejack informed Fluttershy as every pony helped pack up the wedding, including the guests.

"It's nothing really." Fluttershy blushed again. Little did any pony know or could even guess, Fluttershy had other motives in having Pinkie stay...


End file.
